Champagne
by Amai-Kinoko
Summary: Kagome now twenty, is given a opportunity she cannot miss. After taking up on the offer, she finds herself in a unfamiliar town full of strange but wonderful people, with love opportunities at every corner, Kagome seemed to be unresponsive until she met the embodiment of Champagne, expensive, respected, flawless. Canon, set in modern Japan, Slow burner! Rated M for language.
1. Young Blood

Champagne

Chapter 1 – Young Blood

* * *

A messenger bag sat beside her, the thick layers of dust blowing out from the force it fell off her shoulders; feet spread apart slightly with hands on hips, the young woman with hair of black, sceptically looked upon her newest project.

"What do you mean you bought a bathhouse?" Kagome, the eldest daughter to a humble shine maiden huffed at the shrines elderly monk, who just happens to be her quirky but very admirable grandfather.

"Calm down Kagome, the Onsen was gifted to your grandfather a very long time ago, before you were born in fact, and it was the intentions of your generous grandfather to hold onto this property as an inheritance for your mother, however your mother wishes to give this to you." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing from her grandfather; dumbstruck she stood looking to the woman who had brought her up.

"Don't think I wish you to leave Kagome;" the older female sighed encouragingly to her grown daughter. "My Kagome how you have grown, I was about your age when I fell pregnant with you, with my own mother gone to heaven, I couldn't even think to live alone up there raising you; you don't have to leave yet if you do not want, but I do wish for you to consider it as a new home, and perhaps a career. It is in need of some love and attention, a challenge I myself couldn't see to, but I have no doubt you will thrive at the opportunity."

Kagome sat hands clasped loosely around her tea cup in thought, chewing on her bottom lip, a habit she really should amend. The two other adults looked to each other before rising from the small table, the fabrics of their traditional shrine robes shuffling with the movement snapping Kagome's attention back on the two.

"Think about it Kagome, but try not to ponder for long, it's getting late." Her mother kissed her daughter lightly atop her head before climbing the stairs of their home; this was her home, her family home. Was she ready to leave? Sure she had just received a degree in business management and was looking for a career prospect, but to move out into her own place, at twenty? Okay so she knew people who had now been in their own apartments at twenty, but this were a house, a rather large house to be exact and if she wished a career opportunity. Was she ready, no capable, to kick two birds with one stone per-say? Pinching her nose in frustration Kagome raised away from the table, after placing her cup into the dishwasher she crept up the stairs and went to bed; perhaps her dreams could decide her fate for her, after all her mother always did say her sub conscious would sort through all she had learnt that day to filter it out into the right solution, and that is why sleep is important.

Yes, nothing to do with the fact my brain was getting its well-deserved rest it needed from the days earlier stress clearly; Kagome huffed to herself whilst pulling her t-shirt over her head, her hand hitting the light as it always did since she grew taller,

"Perhaps I do need my own space," she muttered before flicking the light off in her small childhood room, still pink and overly girly.

"If that's all ma'am ill be leaving now," the young taxi driver looked sympathetic to the young woman, but Kagome just nodded, paid the man what was due and just stood, shell shocked.

"Granddad" she spoke with malice, the bath house was not somewhat derelict it was a wreck. Doors and windows needed to be stripped of the old broken paper, fixed and relined; the tatami floor needed completely replacing, the building itself looked to be sturdy enough but she would probably need to get a surveyor out just In case, especially if she was going to re-open this as an Onsen. Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration before beginning her small tour. You see the building itself was quiet quaint, a charming little two story probably historic but she wasn't going to presume as much yet, building. Set back from any sort of civilisation, the young girl twitched in irritation, the taxi fare was evident at how far the bath house was from where she had touched down, as the local train station seemed to be very local indeed, right on the towns doorstep to be in fact, that she indeed remembered.

There was a lovely circular collection of cherry blossoms to the left, parallel with the side of the building, she slid open the damaged window confirming the cherry blossoms place,

"Well at least I can offer a picturesque view" she grudgingly muttered, looking out onto the vast open space that followed after the collection of blossoming pink trees, it was a large valley, one she could only imagine filled with the mist from her natural springs. "Guess I better look at the damage to the springs." The windows closed with a creek, "love and attention my butt" she murmured irritably.

The young girl was surprised to see the springs were actually useable, the worn out pagoda style covering had provided a shelter to windswept leaves that would have tainted the natural waters, and the greenish colour was natural to this area; she would still get a PH test done regardless. Sitting down in the main room she first walked into Kagome began making a list.

Doors, windows, floors, PH levels, building surveyor, cleaning equipment, paint and brushes, and don't forget food Kagome. With a few exclamation marks after her name, it wasn't that she would forget; just she has to keep herself humoured in some way.

Picking up her sleeping gear she began finding a small enough room that would keep her somewhat warm for the night, she wasn't at all scared of the new unfamiliar territory, she had already wrote up some keep safe prayers just in case, with the intention of placing all around her room for the night. What twenty years at a shrine you think she was an ordinary human girl? Kagome was a miko; a term from fairy tales perhaps, but she was in fact a lady of holy power, a beacon of light, love, purity, hope, healing and a weapon to evil of all evil.

Rolling out her sleeping bag in what she guess was a storage room, she began her chant, fingers locked into a strange triangle; a strong pink light filled the room pulsing like a heartbeat strong and powerful, protecting her from the wild outside world.

* * *

1,113 words


	2. The Smith and the Abscond

Chapter 2 – The Smith and the Abscond

* * *

The decent to town looked to go on forever, when Kagome had arrived yesterday it was already night, the journey from Tokyo wasn't particularly long, just short of three hours in fact, but Kagome had left it until rather late with her long goodbyes to her mother, grandfather and brother; so she had missed much of the scenery in the taxi ride up to the Onsen. Taking a long sigh Kagome began walking down, it wasn't particularly hot, or too cold; yet the raven haired youngling looked put out already, this is going to be a long day she anticipated. Tugging the shoulder bag close to herself, she pulled at her loose locks twisting it up and into a loose bun, fastening it with one of the discarded hairbands she always had on her wrists these days.

"Beautiful morning" the man's voice snapped Kagome out of her stupor; regarding the voice behind, she turned in acknowledgment. A small elderly man, much shorter than her own grandfather and he was basically the definition of short; stood smiling at her, eyes closed, the early morning sun highlighted his bald head. An awkward silence filled the surrounding infinite greenery, before Kagome spluttered a friendly reply.

"Oh, good morning…" the girl paused unconvinced if the man was honourable, she couldn't explain but a sense of unpredictability radiated off the traditionally dressed senior. "Excuse my prying but, do you live further up the mountain?" His eyes snapped open, revealing large judicious eyes.

"Why yes, yes I do; you haven't just moved into that run down Onsen by any chance have you?" Kagome confirmed this old man was undeniably sharp minded, but still she couldn't shake the feeling of unpredictability, so she nodded dumbly in reply. "Splendid, just splendid; I am Myōga by the by"

"Kagome" both bowed in respect before the man, known as Myōga began walking once more. "By any chance do you know where I would find the government official for this regent?" Myōga side glanced the woman curiously, hands clasped behind him as he walked with a look of thought in his tired face. "For building renovation, surveying to be exact?" she added quickly, way to go Kagome you just sounded like a parolee.

"Ah let me think…" Kagome began to suspect the man had some memory loosing syndrome, but she would wait politely, he seemed somewhat harmless enough. In the distance a great clank rang through the air, followed by another and another, soon enough the clanking became almost rhythmic before stopping once more.

"Myōga?" a raspy voice called out, "Myōga you damn abscond, you still owe me from the other night, lost my wallet my…" Kagome was subjected to another elder man running towards her and her new found hiking companion; waving a fire poker ferociously she might add. Myōga seemed to stutter in spinelessness.

"Ah forgive me; I think I have left my stove on." It had all happened to fast for this not particularly early riser, yet the decent into town looked quite a distance so she left her home earlier than she would have liked, but still how did these two elderly men have such energy.

"Damn, you flea; come back here and face me you coward" Kagome blinked in shock, the shorter elder had literally bounced up the steep hill like he was some energized child, "What you looking at?" the brashness caused the young female to jump, the man now stood with a slight hunch, the fire poker that was reaching for the heavens now a crude stick for the man to lean on, but she could tell this man had fire inside. Kagome looked away apologising.

"I'm looking for the government official building, I need a building surveyed; you wouldn't perhaps know who I should speak to about such a matter? My tour guide just left coincidently" Kagome looked pleadingly to the senior man, but he had already turned away and began retreating into his setting. "Hey, wait" Kagome followed quickly, her eyes took time to adjust to the darkness, however she could make out an orange glow in the distance,

"Follow" he spoke commandingly, carrying a wooden box over his shoulder tied with thick rope, without touching he managed to push the girl out of the doorway before he locked his blackened hut closed.

"I'm Kagome" the female offered, pulling her messenger bag close once again, something the old gentleman noticed.

"Tōtōsai" he acknowledged with a slight nod. Kagome returned the nod respectfully but was left to her thoughts, the man wasn't overly chatty she noted; looking to him slyly she distinguished once again he had the same odd vibe just like Myōga. She recalled the feeling; similar but not the same she confirmed to herself only. In no time the two had reached the outskirts to the comfortably sized town, a pleasant little town full of lots of people it would seem. "That large building is the government officials" the elder pointed with his withered blackened hand. The girl followed his hand before her gaze settled on the large old fashioned building.

"Oh, thank you" she spoke turning back to the elder man, once again he had walked off in the opposite direction, "what an odd man" she muttered before looking once again towards the government building, "first things first, acknowledge the plans of the Onsen to the government official" Kagome walked up to the large mahogany doors, her eyes skimmed the name on the decorated plaque before entering.

The room was covered in the same mahogany as the door, lit with traditional paper floor lanterns, a small desk sat in the back corner, the word reception in gold. Kagome continued up to the parsimonious desk, surprised to see a lavishly dressed woman, clicking away at the inapt computer tucked into the corner. "Excuse me; I need to speak to someone about the renovation of the old Onsen?" Master of politeness, Kagome added a business like smile to the woman.

"Certainly, one moment" the lavish lady rose off her chair, her exquisite patterned two piece suit immaculate of any crease, Kagome seemed so underdressed at this moment, her dust filled jeans and old pullover, hanging off as if they didn't fit, but she preferred them that way. In all honesty they did fit; her jeans were boyfriend fit turn-ups, her jumper retro, but fit her in arm's length and shoulder width with some thrifty old flowery fabric, Japanese kanji for puppy sewn on top across her slight chest; this was Kagome in comfort. "You may go in now" Kagome shot a glance at the lady, who smiled with such warmth; it eased Kagome before she entered the office.

* * *

1,117 words


	3. Leading Oozes Charisma,

Chapter 3 – Leading Oozes Charisma, but Children Ooze Character

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but stand shell shocked, here was a man no older than her own mother, with hair white as snow; every cell in her body screamed this was wrong. The lights flicked somewhat rousing the girl out of her goldfish expression. Yet the man in front seemed amused, pushing his glasses up he signalled the woman to sit, and she did almost spontaneous in effect.

"How can I help you miss…?" Kagome blinked her fascination with his features to the back of her mind; this was no time for gawping.

"Kagome Higurashi" she supplemented clearly.

"Miss Higurashi," he nodded with a charm of a smile. As if uncontrollably Kagome offered her whole story to the Onsen and how she came about acquiring it. The official was not at all bored with her story, and listened eagerly.

"But before I reopen the bath house, I think the building is In need of surveying, personally it looks structurally sound but I would rather confirm it. Kagome was hypnotised by any slight movement the man in front made, the slight finger poised upon thin lips, engaged in her conversation; the way he clawed through the back of his long white locks, to the almost rhythmic push of his glasses, up to settle perfectly showing off his light brown calculating eyes.

"Very well, I am most intrigued how such a lovely young lady like yourself, has come to desire to run an Onsen, a slightly run down Onsen, one that needs a lot of attention and yet I think it is a splendid idea, I shall put you in touch with some very respectable people in aid to your mission, I will await the opening party Miss Higurashi" Kagome stared wide eyed at the man, he didn't at all seem worried she had no experience nor did he inquire of her financial status. The strange individual quickly jotted down an address and continued to pass it on to the unresponsive female.

"Ah, sorry; thank you, Mr…" Kagome wasn't sure if the man was in fact the name she read before entering, the sign was extremely old and this man couldn't be older than forty; could he? Said man stood offering his hand to the young business woman.

"Taishō, Miss Higurashi" Kagome nodded and smiled in acknowledgment, so perhaps this is a family thing she wondered, the middle aged gentleman chuckled before shaking it eagerly. Kagome picked up her messenger bag and began to head for the door,

"Mr Taishō, is there a safety deposit establishment in this town?" she asked over her shoulder hesitantly; said man had a dark look spread about his expression, as if a thick fog of pressure swirled around the two,

"Miss Higurashi, in answer to your question, there is such a place; but I advise you not to go looking for it, if you have something you wish to protect, I suggest you keep it close to your person." If Kagome thought she was hypnotised before, she now felt more so; this man had extreme power circling around him, such power that seemed to flicker in his light brown eyes, causing them to burn into a pool of gold, but it was clearly just her imagination, lack of food she suspected.

"Thank you for the advice, Mr Taishō" Kagome pulled the door closed with a click, the receptionist now stood talking to another woman, who surprisingly was now sitting in the receptionist desk, without really thinking about the switching female situation, the girl continued out. "Well that was just weird…" she murmured, looking around she spotted a small grocery shop and decided food was a must right now.

The door chimed open, a pair of giant chocolate orbs met Kagome's own sapphire spheres.

"Welcome, lady" a small childlike voice rang out from the chocolate eyes. Kagome smiled widely at the teen girl with a yellow and orange checked shirt,

"Good morning" an older voice rang out from the back somewhere; two short gasps from either woman stirred the whole shop into silence, "You look like Kikyō, but you are not are you child?" Kagome was still in shock, this woman she was the same as her, she could feel the energy like she could feel her mother's; Kagome shook her head to the lady slowly in response.

"I'm Kagome, I now occupy the old Onsen Ma'am" Kagome didn't think the older lady could tell she was the same, of pure spirit; but if she did she wasn't mentioning it. Kagome decided to ignore the Kikyō response, from the way the older woman looked, it was a painful topic.

"That is interesting" she spoke cryptically, before sizing up the young new comer, "I am Kaede, I own this grocery shop, and that child is Rin, she likes to help me out when she is not in school" Kagome nodded but didn't miss the way Rin cowered when the word School was mentioned. "Do look around" she added almost robotically.

Kagome had now four bags to carry up the steep hill, almost instantly she regretted not bringing her bicycle, at least the contraption can take the bulk of the weight as she just struggled to push it up the hill; laughing to herself she began the uphill struggle.

About half way up she began panting sure Tokyo had its own hills but nothing as drastic as this, perhaps it was time to invest in a gym membership she joked inwardly, a few minutes later and the bath house was in view, but that wasn't all that was in view. A small bundle of orange and a few other small bundles stood at the gateway to her new home,

"What on earth" she huffed hurrying to the strange gathering, the bags rustling with her quickened pace.

"If you're so brave go on," she noticed getting closer that they were all children, but the taller brown haired boys were egging on a smaller auburn haired child.

"Yeah, if you are so brave like you say you are, you will go into the haunted Onsen and bring something back from inside" the other two boys, Kagome saw four now, cried out in enthusiasm to the talkative two, Kagome decided to stay quiet and watch for the time being.

"Well?" the first boy spoke "You're just a coward Shippō" he sniggered before pushing the boy into the archway, it was then the boy bolted towards the house, her house. Kagome stood behind the boys an irritation twitch in place on her face,

"You boys better beat it, before I get the ghosts to chase you down the mountain" All four boys jumped at her abruptness,

"Huh" they all looked dumb founded, but Kagome just smirked and continued

"What, I saw the ghosts last night, they told me to leave their house, I ran for my life but now I have a prayer that will make them do my bidding" she spoke drastically showing them her receipt from the grocery shop, the boys ran as fast as they could down the path she just walked up, smiling inwardly she continued inside. Kagome dropped her bags in the main room, her new mop clattered to the ground ringing throughout the house; just great, I've probably scared that poor boy, she groaned. "Little boy, wait what did they say his name was," Kagome scratched her head before she shot back up to attention "Shippō?" she spoke friendly,

"You're not a ghost are you?" Kagome pin pointed the boy above; in one of the rafters she had suspected was safe but what was she to know, she wasn't a builder,

"Get down from there, before you hurt yourself" Her voiced filled with panic as she opened her arms for the boy, "how did you even get up there?" she asked, but he stayed put and opted to just look at her suspiciously. Sighing she rustled through her bags before returning with a brightly coloured object. "Do you fancy some chocolate?" she offered expecting the boy to jump down, but he stayed put; "it's not poisoned, look" she tenderly peeled back the rapper and broke a piece before ingesting the sweet substance. That seemed to work the boy jumped down landing effetely onto the broken tatami floor. Kagome held out the chocolate bar to the boy, who looked no older than eight, "I'm Kagome, this is my new home, I am not a ghost, nor are there ghosts here" she added the boy only fumbled with his waist coat before answering.

"I'm Shippō," he spoke shyly looking down at the floor the whole time. Kagome just smiled before kneeling to his level,

"Nice to meet you Shippō" she spoke honest and pure, something he seemed to be surprised at. "Do you need an escort back to your parents" she offered gently, but the boy shook his head sadly.

"I don't have any parents," he mumbled and Kagome instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, is there someone you stay with?" She asked hopeful, but the boy diminished all hope when he shook his head, how is that possible, how did he not live with someone in this day and age, "how is that possible?" she whispered out loud, Shippō's ears twitched and he stood thinking for a moment, Kagome instantly regretted saying it, she had said it so quiet but had he heard her? He may think she thought he was lying, and she really needed to get to the bottom of this, after all the boys she chased away earlier knew him, so he had to have come from somewhere. Kagome turned from the boy in deep thought, how could she get the boy to open up to where he stayed, because he had to stay somewhere, he just had to. Perhaps he was a trouble maker? She weighed up the facts in her head; no the other boys were deliberately harassing Shippō, so perhaps he is scared to go home, if that's the case what do I do? Kagome kept huffing in frustration, Shippō just watched her for a moment more, before clearing his throat.

"Kagome" he spoke nervously, flicking her hair she looked behind her shoulder at the boy; his vibrant emerald eyes looking so unsure, but he was just a normal little boy, bullied like most unusual children from the norm that was brown hair brown eyes, but all she could see was an adorable face, adorable brown little waistcoat, adorable little fox feet and tail… Kagome jumped in shock before tumbling to the floor, but she did not back away, was this fatigue?

"You…you, you have a tail and your feet are paw…paw…paws" Kagome just stared in awe, whilst Shippō began to cry, "You're a fox demon?" she asked calmly, to the tear sodden boy who nodded frantically. "I am not frightened" she spoke softly, but he continued to cry and shook his head,

"You were disgusted, I know that look" he cried. Kagome got up quickly and pulled the boy close, he was silently still in her motherly grasp; why was she holding him if she hated him? He didn't understand

"I have a secret too Shippō" Shippō pushed against her gently, wanting to see what she meant, she smelt human but apparently she was proclaiming otherwise; Kagome understood and plopped the boy down, crossing her legs she focused her pure energy and erected a barrier around them, at first Shippō was scared, but when he felt no harm he gently poked her knee, she felt a small stab at the tiny claw now poking at her and fluttered her eyes open towards him. "I know it's not as cool as you Shippō but, this is also abnormal for humans."

"You're like Kaede, but more" he said matter-of-factly.

"I thought so, ah wait you know Kaede, do you stay with her?" she asked almost smugly, but the boy shook his head, "Will you tell me over some dinner?" she asked defeated, the auburn hair just bobbed slightly but that was enough for her, rising off the ground she began walking into the old kitchen. So the place was in need of some major cleaning but she had thought as much; her grandfather had told her the electric and water would be up and running for her arrival, so she picked up the small kettle she had packed and turned the old tap. Quickly she moved the kettle thinking of old pipes, the water was probably ironized so running it for a while is probably best, and she was right a thick trail of orange ran out the tap she had turned on, and Shippō watched curiously. "It's nothing to worry about, all the taps will need a good run, gets rid of the muck built up from disuse." Shippō nodded in understanding, and sure enough the water began to run clear.

Soon enough the kettle boiled with a click and Kagome began pouring the boiling water into two separate pots, just as she did her stomach growled in appreciation, both Shippō and Kagome giggled. Kagome put the empty pots into the bin when the two had finished eating, Shippō had explained everything, how he lived among many people but never in one place, he had always felt a burden; Kagome was so annoyed and upset by the young boys plight she offered him a permanent place, when the boy looked shocked she explained she two was alone and the place was so big and scary, the boy just puffed his chest out with pride, he would accept and he would protect her, Kagome smiled at her cunningness. But the truth was she was lonely, and she had fallen for the little fox demon, he needed love and attention, just like this old house she thought, looking up into the rafters.

She suspected it was getting on early afternoon, perhaps she could rope the kid into cleaning, or would that be child labour? She had spent the rest of the day playing on the boy's new found need to protect her,

"Somebody help me, the spider webs are so yucky. Ah no the floor is trying to attack me. The water wants to swallow me up. These vines are grasping at me to join them" and who would have thought it the boy played right into her tricks, oh yes, she could get use to this, this must be what her grandfather feels like when he had her and Souta running around the shrine, the sadistic bastard she thought before laughing.

Soon though it was night time, and Kagome retreated back to her cupboard, Shippō in hand she had to hand it to the boy, he was a hard worker. After shutting the door close she chanted her keep safe, before pulling the messenger bag closer, perhaps she could find a safe place for this tomorrow. Tucking the small auburn bundle into her sleeping bag she too crept into bed, her body aching tomorrow she would have to bathe, you can only wet wipe so much she thought.

* * *

2,513 words


	4. Wisteria White and Maple Red

Chapter 4 – Wisteria White and Maple Red

* * *

Kagome relaxed in the newly PH tested pools, who would have thought you can get your own PH tests these days, the warm pools of forty degrees soaked her creamy skin, the steam unblocking her pours superbly and just left to feeling in complete bliss, shutting out the troubles of the day ahead just for a small moment but it was enough. Shippō sat on a small rock beside Kagome, deciding to take to his human form he began splashing his toes around the water, Kagome cracked a sapphire eye at the boy,

"No fair Kagome, I wasn't ready yet." He whined from his position now in the pool, but Kagome was having none of it, grabbing a yellow wash cloth she began scrubbing at the boy's dirty face, and back. After she was satisfied the fox was suitably clean she grabbed her towel and stepped up out the bath. Shippō too got out the bath and followed his new care takers steps into rapping a smaller towel, an adult would use for their hands around his waist. "Hey Kagome, are you really going to open the bath house to public again?" Kagome pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail before answering the boy, truthfully she was just renovating until she got an idea as to what needed to be done, I guess she was thinking about it; but not properly.

"I guess so, I've never really had experience in the hospitality and catering business, but I was a shrine maiden, I dealt with people on a day to day basis, why?" as she waited for the boy to answer, she missed the way he seemed so fixated on what was outside the bath bamboo walls, or more precisely fixated on a tree.

"Kagome, I think…" Shippō spoke quickly and firmly, but nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen.

"Oi runt, I can't believe you are sat there having a bath when some people are worrying about you not coming…"

"Get out" Kagome screamed at the man now standing in her outside bath, his hair as white as the wisteria creeping along the wall behind him, wearing a kimono of maple red; while she stood in only a towel. Kagome acted rather quickly throwing a rock at his head instantly, yelling hit the mark; and it did just that square on the forehead. The man went down, his hair rustled against his odd bandana, strait into the newly PH'd bath. Shippō erected into a fit of giggles, however Kagome was now concerned for the man submerged in her pool, what if he was unconscious, gradually she crept closer. In a flash the figure rose bandana-less, but in place were two fluffy white dog ears, another scream echoed through the surroundings, but Kagome launched herself at the cute ears. Pinch, pinch; pinch, pinch; the strange eared man now looked irater than before, pushing the crazed woman away at this moment he took a better look at her, creamy moist skin, heart shaped face, beautiful slightly wavy hair, falling out off a loose bun, rose petal lips; his breath hitched.

"Kikyō?" he sounded almost sad, and yet Kagome just felt offended, how dare he jump into her private home, her private bath and mistake her from some other woman, was he drunk? Wait he did claim to know Shippō. With a motherly but annoyed glance she turned to Shippō hand on hips.

"How does he know you? And what does he mean when he said others would be worried, Shippō did you lie to me?" keeping an authority demeanour, Kagome gave him her best I'm not kidding around boy, give me answers this minute look.

"Kikyō, it's me Inuyasha" Kagome whirled around, pointing a fuming finger in to the intruders puffed up chest,

"Firstly, It's Kagome, Ka-go-me not Kikyō; secondly I don't know you, get out my house" Inuyasha was still standing dumbstruck, there was no way he was wrong, she looked like Kikyō, she was Kikyō, but? Kagome sent a ball of energy towards the man in warning, which seemed to shake some sense into the male, he retreated back to the tree he had jumped from and she could tell he hadn't actually left. "Speak Shippō; do you understand how much trouble I can get into harbouring a child?" Shippō shook his head whilst emerald eyes glistening with the beginning of tears. Sighing she picked the boy up, before walking into her house for privacy. "I won't be angry, whoever that man was talking about, about them being worried, don't you feel guilty for making them worry?" the petite boy looked away ashamed, perhaps she struck a nerve.

"I wasn't lying when I said I lived in lots of houses, Inuyasha, and his mothers, and well lots of houses" he finished lamely, "but I want to stay here, won't you let me stay please?" Kagome was a sucker for big pleading eyes, and the little fox demons were the hardest to say no to, frustrated Kagome pulled out a cotton kimono from her bag and slipped it on quickly,

"You best let that man, Inuyasha in." Shippō nodded before running out to the baths again,

If anything could be awkward this small gathering was, the man Inuyasha walked in determined, and yet as soon as he sat down at the make shift table Kagome had quickly put together he looked like some delinquent teenager. Kagome offered tea, but he rejected, she offered coffee, but he rejected. She offered a bowl of water and he growled, can't hurt a girl for trying. Kagome was fascinated by the twitching ears; anything and everything Shippō and that man, Inuyasha would say, those white fluffy ears twitched and each and every time she chuckled like a child.

"Would you stop looking at my ears" he barked harshly. Kagome gulped in shock, was she being that obvious? Shippō seemed somewhat brotherly to the older demon? Man? She wasn't shore, Shippō was a fox demon, but he didn't have cute little ears? Kagome giggled snapping the girl out from her mind when the little fox would constantly test the man's tolerance for little boy's meter, shaking her head Kagome went to sipping her tea quietly.

"I guess I would like to apologize for letting Shippō stay the night, I truly believed he was a street kid." Inuyasha looked at her quizzically, her eyes are blue? Kikyō's were brown, weren't they? He began sniffing up at the air around him; Kagome rose an eyebrow besotted by the strange mans actions.

"You really aren't Kikyō." It was more of a statement than a question but Kagome still agreed with his conclusion. "So you just bought the old Onsen?" wait, what? So after accusing her of kidnapping he was starting polite conversation?

"I was gifted it from my grandfather, as a career opportunity." Not like it was any of his business but she was feeling unusually polite today. He just nodded in understanding, but remained to look at the woman as if he had x-ray vision. "I would like to apologize to whoever I need to about the situation" she offered,

"What situation?" Really, was he that stupid? She just couldn't believe it, was he for real?

"Kidnapping Shippō" she gritted out irritably.

"You kidnapped the runt?" yep definitely stupid she mused, head planting her make shift table in disbelief. "Why would you want to do that?" he finished astonishingly sincere.

"I was being sarcastic, isn't someone worrying over Shippō not being well, wherever he was supposed to be last night?" Inuyasha eyes widened in realization and the penny drops she snorted inwardly.

"Don't bother yourself over that, I'll just take the runt and you can continue on to do whatever you are doing" Inuyasha made a dash for Shippō, but Kagome beat him to it,

"I'd rather apologize and offer my side of the story to someone reasonable, no offence but I don't know you and I don't trust you." Shippō sat on her shoulder, and pulled his tongue out at the older male,

"Fine, if you want to get your ass kicked, be my guest." Inuyasha rose sharply, knocking the make shift table unsteady, Kagome quickly followed in his stead, however she wasn't leaving in a thin cotton kimono, after ordering the man to wait outside she quickly got dressed and grabbed one of her on the go bars, also giving one to Shippō.

The two so called adults argued with one another all the way to outside the government officials building; strange sense of déjà vu here. There was no way she would look weak in front of this irritation that stood beside her in the red; confidently she eyed him to go on in, he did quiet nonchalantly and so she followed. Suddenly the lady from the day before rushed to the three, her two piece suit, now a single fitted dress, grey with violet side vertical panels, hair up into an elaborate knotted bun; Kagome had to hand it to the woman's style expertise.

"Shippō, where have you been!" she spoke in a panic, "I was worried when you didn't turn up as Kaede's" Kagome instantly felt annoyed, Shippō had lied; perhaps if she had insisted they go back to the town then maybe she would have found this all out earlier, and then this morning's fiasco wouldn't have occurred. Kagome looked at the boy in her arms, his face sad and regretful,

"I was playing with the other kids, and Kagome found me, she fed me and played with me, and don't be angry at Kagome, it wasn't her fault, I did tell her I was homeless. I just wanted to stay with Kagome, that's all." Kagome couldn't let the boy take the fall alone,

"I am sorry to have worried you, I should have thought about this properly and looked around the village to find answers, I did find it strange the boy to be homeless, but when he revealed his secret…" Kagome hushed the word in case others around weren't aware, "I guess I thought badly of everyone" Kagome bowed respectfully at the older well-dressed woman.

"Shippō revealed himself to you?" Kagome instantly regretted saying it, what if she didn't know, no that wouldn't make sense of course this woman would know Shippō is a demon, she knew him and Shippō knew her, "Come with me" she spoke softly, before taking Kagome's hand in hers, Inuyasha followed almost as if it was routine for him.

"Dear" she called softly, this woman was just the definition of graceful, even her voice was composed, wait did she just say dear? Kagome just eyed the woman in befuddlement; she clicked the door open revealing the government official, Mr Taisho, but he wasn't alone.

"Izayoi," he spoke with such fondness, "That is all for today" he commanded to the two other gentlemen, Kagome stood out the door to let them leave, the first man was tall, tanned and well gorgeous she remarked to herself, his eyes were a crisper blue than her own, wilder even, she got shivers. Blushing slightly as he was absolutely checking her out as also, she moved her eyes to the next man, now walking past her; she instantly felt a chilling sense of forbidding forces, effortlessly she tore her eyes away from the man, but captured his bloodshot eyes and well he just seemed wrong.

Kagome with Shippō in hand finally entered the office, with Inuyasha trailing her. The woman now named Izayoi shuffled gently to Mr Taishō placing a tender kiss on his lips, Kagome was shocked, was this woman his wife then? That isn't so perplexing Kagome she did just announce herself by calling him dear. Kagome shook her head clear of thoughts, the official Taishō next addressed the man behind her, "Good morning son, what brings you here?" Kagome wanted to drastically fall to the floor, but she remained rooted, she was a confident person, confident she repeated inwardly; at least she was beside the escape door. She just couldn't believe it; the well-dressed receptionist from yesterday was in fact obviously close to the official, Mr Taisho; who just happened to be the strange doggy eared man's father, unbelievable.

"Relax Kagome" Shippō whispered noticing the way her heartbeat had begun to race. The obvious outsider that she was just wide eyed the boy, before looking back at the three other people in the office, all three now sat in front of the desk, looking to the elder man in front.

"So you revealed your identity and want to stay with the new comer?" Kagome didn't know if she should be offended that the man had seemingly forgotten her name after one day. "And how does Miss Higurashi feel about this?" or maybe not, she relaxed more, before realising she was supposed to answer at this point.

"Oh, I don't mind, I don't want to trouble anyone, but I do have the means and space" she spoke honest and true. She did have the means to look after him; she did have a baby brother, who wasn't such a baby now but still she had practiced mothering, a little grudgingly and now she was alone in a large house, with grounds he could run around in, looking after someone seemed not that foreign to her; the only problem she saw personally, was that she was the so called 'new comer'.

"In light of everything, if we're all happy I don't see why Shippō cannot stay with the girl" Kagome once again got offended; she was not a girl, but a woman. "I mean young woman" he finished, smiling at her. Kagome just looked worried now, could he read her mind or something? Mr Taishō rose, and began to remove a small signet ring off his pinkie. A considerable amount of pressure filled the room, but the only sound was a small gasp from no other than Kagome. Now stood in place of the official was an almighty impressive demon. However with no tell telling signs, that Shippō had; speaking of the tail and paws, she had no idea what type of demon now stood in front of her. Well except he acknowledged Inuyasha as his son, and he has puppy ears, perhaps he, Mr Taishō was also a dog.

Kagome took a long look at the demon; hair was now longer than before, a lot longer; two violet stripes adorning his cheeks, jiggered in appearance, followed by two large possibly dangerous fangs pointing out from his grinning mouth. Her own energy spiked reflectively the air zipped with the new energies released, fighting one another.

"Calm down Miss Higurashi, I will not and do not wish to harm you, though it is intriguing to now understand why you captured my attention as well as you did. Kagome held her gaze, still unsure of the impressive demon. "You're a very powerful Miko, raw and possibly untrained but the power is there nevertheless." Kagome hesitantly relaxed once more, so Shippō decided to input once again.

"Kagome, this is the great dog general, Inu no Taishō; ruler of the western lands for well over a thousand years, and he is one of my fatherly figures." Kagome smiled, placed Shippō down on the desk and excused herself.

Kagome sat on the table top of a picnic bench, one of a few inside a small court yard adjacent to the government building. The spring air tickled with her loose locks, as she just sat relaxing with nature; something she noted always helped her straighten out her aura.

"I know it's a bit crazy, but Shippō is homeless; sure he has many houses, but he has no home, and even though I don't really like the runt, he is kicking up a fuss in their about everyone always abandoning him." She glanced at the man, his amber eyes seriously pouring into her oceanic turmoil, Kagome nodded in understanding, so doggy ears can be serious she recollected.

"I am sorry for my behaviour but it's a lot to take in, however it would be a pleasure to give Shippō a home, if he still wants me." Shippō jumped up at her and held her tightly, smiling as she ruffled his auburn hair. "Now I hope you know crying every time you don't get what you want, won't work every time." The boy smiled mischievously at her, but went back to waving at the dog general and his wife before he couldn't see them anymore.

And that's how I adopted a grandson for you mother, she finished writing her letter; sealing it shut with a lick she placed it down to post tomorrow.

* * *

2, 791 words


	5. Unholy

Chapter 5 – Unholy

* * *

The letter fluttered into the post box with a gentle thud. Shippō swung his human legs over the bench as he waited for his new caretaker, who was now looking through the phone book hanging off the public phone cubicle.

"This is ridiculous, are there no builders in this town?" she muttered to no one in particular, yet Shippō pondered her question earnestly. After what felt like hours to the small boy, Kagome slumped onto the bench defeated,

"Kagome, I know someone who is good at helping out." The boy piped up, his new nanny looked up with an expression of desperation; Shippō got up and grabbed her hand eagerly tugging her to follow. Through narrow steep streets, Kagome was led to a large blacked out window, the woodwork around painted a deep majestic purple.

"Er Shippō this is a wine bar." Kagome looked at the sign sceptically. "Mushin;" her brain ticked over the word, "dream mind? What a weird name for a bar; I really don't think there will be help in here for me, come on Shippō" she tugged the boy gently to the direction they had walked up from.

"Shippō, did I hear that correctly?" A head popped out from an upstairs window, it was clearly a man, his chest bare, hair tied up in a short side ponytail. Visible were small gold hoops, one in each lobe; Kagome just stood there gawping up at the man. "And to bring such a beauty to my door, why Shippō I didn't know you had a cursed side as well." The man grinned at the pair below. Kagome tugged on the little boy's hand; clearly the man was a letch.

"Ah wait beautiful lady," a large crash sounded out around them, followed by a clinking of locks being released, "Wait!" Kagome felt the tug of the man pulling her to a stop, turning to glare at the man she now deemed a letch. Stumbling backwards in horror Kagome just wide eyed her cerulean globes; how can he just calmly stand there in underwear? Turning to the child at her feet, she couldn't help wonder what kind of people he associate with, demons, rude delinquent puppy eared men and well; screams erupted from the neighbouring streets, each high pitched shrill evidently from a hoard of women, the words pervert ran riot around them. The man in front seemed to love every minute of it.

"Excuse me ladies" he spoke swift and self-assuredly, once again placing a hand onto Kagome, he guided her back into his establishment.

"I'd appreciate it if you would put some clothes on" her tone indifferent to the Cheshire cat man who was now seemingly more relaxed in his surrounds, his eyes ignited to become strangely serious.

"Certainly, if it will make you more comfortable" he mocked to match his charming quality.

"Miroku" Shippō whined to the older male, clearly use to his behaviour.

Some time had passed; Kagome and Shippō now sat in one of the many leather booths sipping some expensive tea, with the man now named Miroku. Kagome had noticed how he deliberately sat opposite; the man seemed weary perhaps, or was it tiredness? Sipping his tea slowly, arms spread out around the booth; in truth he seemed less energetic than he had earlier.

"Do not concern yourself over my currant state, it was a rather long night" again he chuckled and all concern flew away from Kagome, a look of distaste in her sapphire pools at his blatant slip of the tongue, oh yes she knew what he was insinuating. Clearing his throat from the new found tension, he supplied up once more, friendlier; again becoming the serious chap. "Any friend of Shippō's is a friend of mine, so; how can I help?" Kagome remained silent, in truth she was thankful for Shippō's interest to help, but she didn't want this man's help at all; Shippō realized she wasn't going to say anything, so, naturally as kids do he meddled.

After fifteen minutes or so, Shippō had finished his desperate interpretation of the girls troubles, the bar owner enthralled in the prospect.

"The old Onsen you say, I vaguely remember the place; I do not think I have ever ventured inside regrettably."

"Not surprising, it has been derelict for over fifty years" Kagome spoke up finally. "It was gifted to my grandfather, because of his devotion to Buddha, he decided he didn't have need for the bath house, and left it for my mother." Kagome wondered if she should add more to her tale, "she had no need for it either, so it fell to yours truly." she felt surprisingly comfortable speaking to Miroku about her family affairs; obviously he was a trained host.

"It is a fascinating story…" he paused gesturing to the woman,

"Kagome" she supplemented.

"Kagome, you are so young to be taking such a task on alone; surely you are not the sole investor in this bath house project?" Miroku pried, his serious tone making a brief pop up in his relaxed features; she shook her head to his assumption.

"I am the lone eldest, Kagome sighed, well might as well give Shippō's suggestion a shot, "I was lead to believe you are quite the handyman, however I was unaware of your current obligations, so thank you for seeing us, we shall leave you to, erm catch up on your sleep" Kagome stood and bowed, and continued to take Shippō's hand before walking towards the way out.

"Ah Kagome, as it is I am due my annual holiday, and would be delighted to aid you in any way I can, Shippō was right to send you to my door" he smiled charmingly for what seemed like the thousand time. Kagome was about to protest, but Shippō pinched her side quite firmly.

"Could you rope in some of the guys too?" Shippō asked rather cheekily, but the elder male nodded, waving as they continued out the door.

"Who's 'the guys'?" Kagome whispered to her adoptee as they walked down towards the main settlement of shops, the emerald eyes glinted mischievously before running off towards the general store,

"Wait Shippō" Kagome hollered, "damn demon speed" she groaned before running up to the little misbehaver. Kagome almost ran into Shippō, who had abruptly stopped just inside of the door. "Shippō, you shouldn't run off like that, and then stop so sharply, you could get hurt." Kagome stood up straight, her eyes skimmed the small grocery shop before she spotted him, stood at the counter was a man tall in stature.

With hair of ice, long and flowing, well as much as hair can in a loose tie; shorter snowy strands framed his strong elven features. Skin of marbled milk, a complete contrast to the expensive looking black suit tailored to his supremely crafted frame. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, only to snag a notch further when his sunset orbs flicked to her direction. Instantly feeling the need to look elsewhere, Kagome retracted into her mind; what is it with this town and good looking men? Shippō was still unusually quiet, head low and unresponsive, following Kagome around the store like a shadow. Kagome felt almost unworthy to be in the man's presence, like she had walked into an up market shop dressed in a bin bag.

"I'm ready" the small girl who had worn the check yellow and orange shirt the previous day, smiled lovingly to the man. Kagome snapped up; no way, perhaps a Lolita complex? Suddenly the atmosphere in the space dropped dramatically, a fizzle of electricity snapped through Kagome, her powers screaming to fight back; but Kagome was not having any of it, she could hurt Shippō if she wasn't careful. The aura seemingly scanned over Kagome, just like at Mr Taisho's the other day. Wait, does that mean that man could also be a very powerful demon? Is that why Shippō is quiet? Looking towards her small auburn follower, she couldn't resist patting the boys shoulder in reassurance.

"Hello again pretty lady" the same bubbly girl chimed in greeting. Kagome snapped her eyes to the girl, adding a smile of acknowledgment; however the man who seemed dismissive now seemed to be slighted with her. Naturally she returned an indifferent glare.

"Hello Rin," she smiled fondly, when the girl seemed ecstatic she remembered her name, the young girls chocolate orbs lowered, picking up what Kagome assumed was the girls school bag, she stopped when her eyes settled on Shippō. Rising tall much like the man beside her, she began to fumble with her pink blouse, her eyes down trodden with uncertainty.

"Hello Shippō" she spoke nervously,

"He-hello" Kagome could have squealed at the cuteness, but she remembered her own mother being so annoying when Kagome was that old, so she refrained for Shippō's sake.

"Rin" so the stranger speaks, Kagome eyed the man before her eyes settled on Rin again; though she couldn't help but think he had an appealing voice, strong and commanding but still soft, it was very pleasant in any case. Rin waved before leaving with the tall man, Kagome could only hope it wasn't a Lolita complex.

"Grandma Kaede" Shippō called, suddenly finding his voice,

"Wait, what, Grandma?" Kagome puffed at the boy, who just shrugged.

"She's not my real grandma, but I call her it anyway" he clarified; the old woman chuckled at the boy as she entered the shop front. "Grandma," he spoke with such fondness, "I am sorry I didn't come the other night, I didn't mean to worry you" Shippō spoke sincere, Kagome was instantly warmed by the affection.

"Though I was worried, I was informed you were elsewhere" she smiled, yet it felt a little forced, the older woman was probably very worried, that pang of guilt crept up on Kagome again, but wait did she just say she was informed, who would…?

"I'm sorry, who informed you Shippō was safe, I erm, would like to thank them personally" Kaede smiled and motioned the pair upstairs; she quickly locked the shop door and lead the way.

As the night began to fall Kagome felt it was probably best to head off home, she didn't want to be caught in the darkness fumbling around in the old bath house; Kaede's had proved to be very influential, it was apparent, Mr Taishō had informed Kaede that Shippō was with Kagome, and the old Miko seemed to be fine with it. How bizarre Kagome shook the thought away.

More Bizarrely Kagome received a call from the bar owner, Miroku; who surprisingly knew she was at Kaede's, perhaps a strange caller tree was in operative here. Still that man sure works quick she smiled looking at the child who was just beginning to fall asleep.

Kagome waved as best she could to Kaede without waking the small bundle in her arms. Walking up the dreaded hill to her Onsen she couldn't help thoughts that the dead weight of a sleeping Shippō would add to her laidback workout, I really need to find a gym she added mentally. I wonder who 'the guys' are. Finally inside the old Onsen, the sun just tipping over the hills creating a mask of darkness, Kagome crept upstairs to continue her nightly ritual, when she noticed something was off.

Tiptoeing towards her make shift bedroom Kagome could only just pin point a small amount of negative aura, still lingered inside her small cupboard. Instinctively spiking her aura defensively she closed in on the small temporary bedroom. She hesitated to pull open the old screen, should she open it slowly, quickly? Taking in a deep breath, she woke Shippō but instantly hushed him and ushered him behind her. With no hesitation she pulled open the screen.

* * *

1,996 words

A/N : Hello, I thought I would introduce myself, -waves- I'm really excited to be writing you this, I hope you're enjoying it as much I am writing it ^-^, Please feel free to tell me, I crave your reviews :D  
I shall just like to add, I do not own Inuyasha, I'm sure we all know this though save me from writing this every chapter and just agree I don't own it ;D Thank you for reading. Love and hugs!


	6. Alright Officer

To the lovely guest review i have received, yes this is a SessKag fic, :)

Thank you to all who have reviewed, I really like getting them so please continue.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Alright Officer

* * *

"So what your saying is, Miss Higurashi; nothings been stolen?" The officer looked at the girl gobsmacked, her small holding had been ransacked, how could she know without looking through it all that nothing was stolen? Kagome nodded to the man, who she seemed more interested by the fact he looked bald under the snug police cap, than her pillaged room.

"Yes, I have nothing of worth anyway, I'm more concerned about Shippō's safety, that is I believed the large gate would be enough to secure my bath house, but evidently I was wrong" the officer looked at his partner, who had been listening in from inside the wrecked room. Said man was slightly shorter than the other, with hair this time she noted, but it wasn't all she noticed the two seemed somewhat nervous of the left side of the room, keeping a safe distance it seemed.

"Hakkaku, can I talk to you?" The officer from inside the room beaconed, the man obliged. The two stood and whispered between each other before coming to confront Kagome.

"I'm afraid this is a little out of our depths, until the chief gets here there is not much more we can tell you." Spoke the officer who had communicated to her already. Kagome eyed the two men, what do they mean out of their depths their frigging police men? "Also we have called Mr Taishō, you asked to consider Shippō's safety, so we thought he would be the best person to associate with" the woman didn't know if she should feel insulted or grateful, she could look after the boy, but she was still unnerved by the whole ordeal.

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" a somewhat cocky voice rang out. All four occupants looked at the new arrival. A single gasp escaped the female's lips, it was him! Black hair, tied up into a high pony, bright sky determined eyes accompanied by hands crossed across a strong chest, encased by an ill-fitting navy suit she might add, something told her he really didn't like wearing that suit, or any suit for that matter. Behind the man she noticed a human Mr Taishō, his usual cheery atmosphere depleted behind stern leadership.

"I think a drop in the disguises would be satisfactory, Miss Higurashi is aware and understanding" the older demon in disguise spoke, all eyes darted around the room, before the three other grown men shrugged and let their masks slip. Kagome took a step back from the aura overload, Mr Taishō instinctively lessened his own atmosphere from her withdrawal; not that he wanted to toot his own horn, but he was a very impressive overpowering being. Kagome just stood in naivety, sure after seeing Shippō and Mr Taishō she fully accepted that demons existed, but still adding more to the mix was quiet mind boggling. In the back of her mind Kagome felt a soothing tug at her own aura, a curious, needling tug that certainly wasn't the official or the child. Defensively she spiked her own pure power in warning.

"You're a miko?" the raven haired man asked.

So it was you? Kagome narrowed her eyes at the intrusive presence, the man now stood proud with clear sharpened claws and fangs, ears pointed much like Mr Taishō's, and suddenly to Kagome the raven haired man looked more impressive, more respected.

"I am" she complied.

"That explains the seal" the three police men spoke simultaneously. Kagome just looked bored, of course that explained the hesitation in the two so called officers; demons should react to my power.

"Seal…" Shippō asked nervously, "so that's what that really eerie kind of forbidding feeling is" he finished pointing to the small service cupboard in the left hand corner curiously. Kagome wasn't feeling exactly like show and tell, but she offered up little information on the particular matter.

"Mr Taishō requested I keep something closer to home, than putting it into a safety deposit holding, what it is however, is my own business."

"I would have to agree with Mr Taishō on the matter," A strong hand appeared outstretched towards Kagome, "The names Kōga" he added a genuine smile. "I wouldn't particular trust that hanyō…"

"That is enough Kōga" Mr Taishō ordered and so Kōga stopped, the miko could definitely see in the demon hierarchy, Mr Taishō is lord and what the lord says is law, end of.

"At the end of the day, Miss Higurashi, it is your decision what you do, but what you have in hiding needs to stay precisely that, hidden. No one should know about it, not even I" his eyes shone with determination, nodding dumbly Kagome decided a change in topic was in order.

"So what happens now?" she asked attentively, to no one in particular. The two policemen looked to Kōga, which surprised Kagome; surely they would look to Mr Taishō, right? "And will someone explain this damn demon hierarchy stuff, I'm getting so confused to who is top dog, if you excuse the expression Mr Taishō" Kagome grinned lamely, Shippō nudged her closer to him to respond.

"Mr Taishō is lord of the western lands, but Kōga rules the mountains and because they are inhabitable so to speak, Mr Taishō doesn't mind Kōga ruling, as long as he doesn't over step his boundaries." Kagome nodded in understanding, "the bathhouse is somewhat on the boundaries to Kōga's and Mr Taishō's territory." Kagome nodded once more,

"So both are here because I fall into both jurisdictions?" could this really be as simple as that, she thought about it, it sounded plausible but it just felt too much like divine intervention that her bath house would be slap bang in the middle of a boundary.

"In a way, yes; however I am here because I 'am' chief of police and I will oversee the investigation into what happened to your home, regardless to the fact it lies in my lands." A sharp instinctual growl filled the room, at Kōga explanation.

"Kōga overstepped his boundary" Shippō spoke bluntly, his emerald eyes void of emotion, almost like he was use to the petty display of ownership.

"Miss Higurashi, I am to assume you feel anxious in staying here tonight, and so it would comfort me greatly, if you would agree to spend the night in my home; do not feel troubled I have more than enough space." The snort from Kōga didn't go unnoticed. Looking to Shippō who seemed thrilled at the idea, Kagome mused to herself that one night wouldn't be so bad,

"Am I allowed to pack a few essentials?" she looked to Kōga, who simply nodded before he opened a small notebook and began scribbling into it,

"Here's my number, in case you want to enquire about the investigation." It was Shippō this time who snorted, muttering to himself which earned a growl from the raven demon. Kagome quickly packed her necessities into a small rounded overnight bag, before she followed Mr Taishō out the bath house.

Needless to say the drive to the official's house was a rather long one; she wondered why the man would live so far away, until the only house for miles pulled her out of her daydream. His home, is, well it's… it's a frigging castle! She sat up quickly, jerking a sleeping fox child awake. The two leaned into the car window, sapphire eyes wide taking in the house, while the emerald globes stared with a sense of fond memories.

"Makes the Onsen look puny doesn't it?" she joked to the boy, who nodded meditatively, before shaking his head at the woman realizing how rude he was being, but she just laughed and tugged the boy onto her lap,

"It's not that grand, you get use to the magnitude quiet quickly, compared to mountains it's relatively insignificant" the older man chuckled, but Kagome just shook her head at his odd logic of comfort. This place was a frigging castle; he must be loaded she pondered.

"When you're as old as Mr Taishō, fortune is easily obtainable" Shippō spoke smugly.

"That is very rude Shippō" Kagome scolded the young boy. Before hugging him closer, Kagome was surprisingly tired, it couldn't be that late, but it seemed the constant pressure of demonic auras wore her down more so than normal. Thankfully Mr Taishō had reverted back to his human form whilst driving, which he had supplemented it was because of those oblivious to demons, but Kagome felt this was only half the truth, he at times seemed more caring than the old dog general wanted to let on.

Kagome laughed lamely stunned at the interior, every piece of furniture was traditional black lacquer, and it was stunning. The floors in the entrance hall were stone and the traditional tatami was dotted around in smaller rooms that she could just make out through large wooden wall dividers. You can pick up your jaw now Kagome, you're drooling on the foyer; she joked to herself, shuffling to keep up with the official.

"As you can understand we don't predominantly live in the main house, rather we decided that the house would prove more value on view for tourists and those alike, nevertheless the west wing is solely our home." Kagome and Shippō were lead through a small wooden corridor; singly the female was left to marvel at the grandeur. A hidden door was opened on arrival, revealing a small member of staff, bald and bug eyed, wearing traditional garb, in brown. "Ah Jaken, if you're here I am to suspect so is my son." Kagome wasn't really listening, assuming though he meant Inuyasha; she just blindly followed ignoring the bald man who was glaring at her.

Kagome was shown the large open plan kitchen, the west wing seemed to have a more modern design; the floors a perfect light pine, obviously imported, were as the walls were plain with high ceilings and very large windows showing off an impressive traditional garden; rake and all. There were many traditional wall hangings, of dogs and dragons, large battles and scenic mountains. Curiously there was a smaller painting of a lone well, in a vast open space but enclosed by a circle of trees, a small village could be seen in the distance. In the bottom corner the words Edo printed with an artist's seal; Edo, why do I know that name? Kagome stood looking at the small painting, as she bent forward to get a closer look, it twigged.

"Edo is Tokyo" she whispered. She felt Mr Taishō approach; she had become accustom to reading his aura; letting her eyes fall onto his person she noticed he seemed somewhat amused with her fascination with the old paintings, his eyes gleamed with pride. "My grandfather told me stories of Edo" she confessed.

"Out of all the paintings in this room, this is also my favourite" he supplemented warmly. Kagome urged him to elaborate, "The town Edo is where I met my wife for the first time."

"Takai, don't bore the girl with old stories" the well-dressed woman Izayoi laughed, walking into the room. "Tea?" she offered the girl, before linking her arms into Kagome's and walking towards the kitchen. "In all honesty, it's awfully embarrassing, who desires to be reminded their almost six hundred years old"

"Sorry what" Kagome stuttered, Shippō took the opportunity to jump onto the counter by the women.

"Auntie Izayoi mated Mr Taishō over five hundred years ago, as expected she took his lifespan." Kagome just nodded dumbly, obviously that happened.

"Which reminds me young man, shouldn't you drop the disguise" Izayoi sternly looked at the small fox demon; Shippō tried to escape the woman but her partner in crime intervened.

"Yes I think you have malingered enough now" Mr Taishō added. Kagome was just about to interrupt before her cute auburn haired boy transformed before her eyes. An adolescent boy stood in his place; hair longer, still tied into a high ponytail.

"So you're an all-powerful dog general demon lord; and Izayoi is your wife of over five hundred; and the small fox demon child is not a child but a teenager, great, this is just perfect" Kagome began backing away from the three towards the secret door she was led from previously. "I really can't deal with all this right now" she offered tired and frustrated.

"Miss Higurashi, please let me explain…" Kagome however offered her hand up in defeat; she grabbed the door handle and backed up into the corridor, the door clicked and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding; she took a step back.

Straight into something soft but steady; Kagome whirled around unsteady; again she felt an impressive aura surround her, no assault her senses; imbedding itself into her very soul.

"You are in my way human, move." And she did just that, in one fluid motion she collapsed to the floor, the sound rang out inside the impressive building; the latch clicked open and in the depths of consciousness she could just about hear her name being called before everything went deadly silent.

* * *

2,178 words


	7. Sandman

Chapter 7 – Sandman

* * *

Kagome awoke with a heavy head; sitting up sluggishly to a sharp twinge shoot across her temple she instantly began massaging away the pain. She found herself still dressed in the clothes she had warn that day, fashionable Oxford trousers and a loose fitting distressed jumper. Looking to the left she spotted her rounded overnight bag; deciding she was somewhat thirsty she wondered if tea was still an option.

Kagome stood robotically buttoning up her pastel yellow flannel pyjamas. Quietly she pressed and ear to the door, when not so much as a murmur could be heard through the wood, she accepted the coast was clear.

With the west wing being relatively small, she presumed the other doorway inside the open plan kitchen seating area possibly lead to the bedrooms; so she expected she was heading in the right direction. Whilst she walked she quickly pulled her hair into a loose high bun, something she often did, when she woke in the night; the tightness of the hair pulled back gave a sense of freshness on her face. Kagome pulled the door open silently, and reclosed it behind her; with an android like characteristic she plodded on into the kitchen, flicked on the cabinet light and flicked on the kettle.

Ears twitched at the soft shuffle of socks against wood, the tiny pit pat as the intruder tiptoed forward; a click of a switch possibly a light only confirmed by the small glow now peeking through shut eyelids. Another click; the kettle apparently, bounced around the dead silence in the room; irritation seethed from the once dark empty rooms silent occupant; who would be awake wanting tea of all things this early? Cracking open both eyes, the now dimly lit ceiling greeted the dweller, who had no intentions to be exposed relaxing in the sitting room. When the sound of movement alerted the woman she wasn't alone, she could just about make out a males figure, tall, white hair, but what she recognised the most were those vibrant sunset orbs glaring at her; seemingly all 'that' man did was glare at her.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't realize anyone was in here, which is weird actually" she whispered before her gaze hardened. "Why do you hide yourself?" it came out so naturally, she only apologized again for prying. The silence became awkward, was he just going to stare her down until she leaved? Well she was still going to make her tea first, he can wait. She thought to herself irritated by the stone like man. Sighing once more she turned back to the silhouette man; who now stood tall, sizing her up almost deciding to kill her or not, at least that's what she thought he was probably thinking behind those conspicuous eyes. "Tea?" she asked just above a whisper, the stern gaze flickered just a smidge.

"Tea would be acceptable" he spoke, he actually spoke. Stepping into the light more, she couldn't help notice his state of undress; he appeared to be wearing just navy sleeping bottoms, his hair hanging off one shoulder in a very loose plat and now it dawned on Kagome just how long and silky it looked and how sculpted his face appeared with the magenta stripes striking at his high cheek bones. So that explains it, he is another son to the great dog general. Even though the stripes were a different colour and shape the eyes were the same, the face shape was the same.

The kettle popped signalling it had boiled, abruptly she turned to tend to tea, she hadn't a clue were anything was; defeated, she would have to ask. Pulling courage from the middle of nowhere, she turned to ask the obvious. "Second cupboard to the left, middle shelf" Kagome smiled and got to it straight away, she almost laughed at how everything was labelled bar that shelf; White Tea, the words daddy's blend caused her to silently snort; only Mr Taishō she rolled her eyes playfully. Earl Grey labelled 'The Mrs' naturally and the hot chocolates seemed to be labelled Inuyasha's, all twelve jars. But the rather expensive looking Green Tea was free from labels; Kagome almost felt like she shouldn't have tea at all. The other assumed son stood closer taking the box from her hand; gently he placed two perfect looking triangle bags into each stoneware cup, to then begin to pour the boiled water in each.

"Sorry, I got a bit distracted by the labels" she laughed quietly, accepting the cup from the stranger, of course how silly of me I haven't even… "I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way, I'm not just some crazy person who comes into people's houses and collapses on the occupants." She laughed again, it was still awkward.

"Sesshōmaru" he offered flatly. Kagome took a sip of her tea; the bluntness from the man was incredible. "My lack of perception earlier was undesirably discourteous of me." Kagome snapped up, did he mean when I bumped into him? I should probably apologize for that actually.

"Ah no, I should have presented myself better, and really should have watched where I was going, the fault was all mine" she took another sip, as did he.

"That being said, I should not have articulated in the manner I did." Kagome took another sip of the tea; damn it was good; the demon however in front placed the cup down, and began walking towards the sleeping quarters.

"Thank you" she piped, the man paused and turned his head to acknowledge the woman, "for the tea, it was delicious" he simply nodded before retiring for the night. Kagome sighed into the cup laced in her fingers; she hadn't forgotten about the situation involving Shippō, she shouldn't have run away like that, again. What did it matter if he was a teen, well apart from the fact she had bathed with him, but she was lead to think he was a child at the time; she blushed at the memory, how embarrassing. Picking up the two empty cups she sighed heavily, how was she going to face the three of them in the morning? Mindlessly Kagome began washing up the two cups.

In one of the occupied bedrooms a rather awake amber eyed male stared up into the ceiling, what an anomaly he thought. How could she had known he was supressing his demonic aura, purely for peace and quiet from just about everyone; unless she wasn't what she appeared and why would his father bring such a woman into their home; unmasked of all things also; such an anomaly. His demonic ears picked out the distant sounds, the kitched tap gushing newly acquired water, the soft clank of the two cups settling into the filled sink.

Had he really just made up tea for another, something he rarely did; he waited for the tap to shut off, the sink to empty and then listened for the woman to shuffle back inside the room she was assigned; one of the end rooms to be more exact, as the two end rooms were the only ones always vacant, the whole chamber was made up of seven rooms, two sets of six small rooms opposite another and one master bedroom; the two that followed the vacant rooms we the children's, tailed by the brothers, and finally at the end the master bedroom.

Some time passed before a loud thud poured through the solemn sleeping area, an irritated growl shadowed the clamour; Sesshōmaru pushed a growl down from his own annoyance, would Inuyasha ever learn? A thought stuck the older brother instantly, when Sesshōmaru did venture home on occasion, a rare occasion he might add; Inuyasha would undoubtedly stay as far away as possible, which didn't mean anything good concerning the female in the usually available room down the hall. Sesshōmaru gritted his teeth as he flung the covers back; effortlessly he left his temporary accommodation.

Kagome just settled in the extremely comfortable bed, she was troubled, but she would have to wait for daybreak before settling anything. A loud thud rumbled through the walls, did she knock something uneven when leaving the sitting room? Should she check, or just leave it? Kagome heard a growl, but it wasn't threatening on the other hand it was more off an irritated yap; probing her aura out she realised it to be the other son, his aura was unmistakable, powerful but untrained, thoughtless and juvenile.

Kagome relaxed again, snuggling into the pillow she would enjoy her night in a bed, even if she had to return to the floor of the old Onsen tomorrow. Minutes passed in silence; Kagome was about to drift into the next stage of sleep when her door flung open; a pit pat of unsteady feet echoed in the stillness, before she felt the dead weight of a man fall atop of her, clearly drunk, as he reeked of sake.

As quickly as the mass was on her, it was hurled off. Sitting up abruptly she flicked on the bedside lamp before she was just left in utter shock. Now at her bedside stood the elder brother unmistakeably seething in anger, the younger scratching his head from the force he had been thrown into the solid wooden walls opposite. Lights flicked on and the whole occupancy of the wing filled the room Kagome occupied. Questioning eyebrows were raised to the three already in the room, yet Kagome felt they were more raised solely at the eldest son.

"What is the meaning of this, Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha?" Mr Taishō was clearly annoyed. However the two remained deadly silent, and before a word was spoken about the situation, Sesshōmaru walked away and Inuyasha just sat cross-legged, ears flat against his head. Izayoi pulled at her husband, before looping a hand under the younger Taishō. Kagome noticed a quiet Rin; so she is here too? The girl retreated almost routinely. Finally it was just Kagome and Shippō left, Kagome smiled at the boy who was once again just that a small boy, patting her bed, she urged the fox closer.

"Do you fancy explaining about earlier, I feel I owe it to you to listen with an open mind" Shippō looked extremely pitiful at that moment,

"I, where do I start?" he muttered just as pitifully as he looked.

"I find it helps to start, at the very beginning" Kagome smiled honestly to the boy, she could tell he was truly sorry for the deception.

"I am a fox demon as you know, and well my species age as we learn, and well, truthfully I am not learning the same as others my age" The female nodded in encouragement. "It's been so hard, your parents teach you everything to achieve your tails" Kagome was lost but she didn't let the boy know, he was explaining and an explanation at the moment was all she wanted. "And when, when my parents died, I was lost. I didn't know where I was or who to go to, Inuyasha found me and I have been around Mr Taishō and his family ever since" Kagome pulled the boy into a hug, she could relate to at least not having a father figure. "Even if dogs are similar to foxes, they are not the same, and as I grew up I came to learn this, in books it says I should have about three tails now, but I still have just one, I'm a disgrace to my species" tears began welling up in the boys eyes.

"Could you not find any fox demons who could help you?" she asked hopeful, to her frustration the boy shook his head.

"About two hundred years ago, we learnt of a secret fox academy, which is where my parents should have sent me, but" Kagome hugged the boy again. Obviously it was a very secret place, not that she understood why.

"Surely you have other family? Did they not try looking for you?" Kagome just couldn't understand why someone wouldn't be looking for Shippō.

"I was barely old enough to remember my own parents, I guessed my family didn't even know I existed, guessed I died with my parents." Shippō finally cracked under the inner emotions he had held in, for god knows how long; Kagome soothed the boy as best she could.

"Does this explain the shape shifting?" she asked hesitant, Shippō nodded into her chest earnestly.

"It is easier to maintain my smaller size" he spoke between cries. Rubbing his back in security it didn't take long before for the boy to drift into unconsciousness and she too felt the pull of the sandman, nestling into the bed she closed her eyes welcoming the dreams yet to come.

* * *

2,132 words

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, and please, please, please continue :)


	8. The Beginning

Chapter 8 – The beginning

* * *

To say the stay at the Taishō's wasn't up to five star merits would be a barefaced lie. In fact Kagome was in complete bliss, the bed was unbelievably comfy; so much so she would go as far to say she'd never felt more comfortable and the on suit was just as perfect, a western style bath, shower facility that was so breathtakingly heavenly. Safe to say the young female never wanted to leave. Dressing in a simple white cotton dress, and a pale yellow cardigan she pulled her damp wavy locks into a high ponytail before walking to breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi, sleep well?" Izayoi spoke sweetly, towel drying a lone mug Kagome smiled sweetly before encouraging the woman to simply call her Kagome. "Isn't it a lovely day, Shippō is enjoying the sunshine" the woman giggled at the boy running around outside. "Oh and look were matching" The older female pointed to her executive dress, which was white with a yellow floral pattern; Kagome laughed, they did indeed match today; sitting to eat breakfast she found it surprisingly easy to talk to Mrs Taishō, but sadly Kagome couldn't laze about like this, she had stuff at the Onsen to get on with.

"I can't thank you enough for everything Mrs Taishō, but I better get back I have people coming to help me clean the old bath house today" Kagome helped wash up the plates before going to collect her things, after she surfaced once again Mrs Taishō only requested the young female to also drop the formalities and call her Izayoi.

"Would you allow me to take care of Shippō whilst you work today Kagome, I feel that perhaps he would be less of a worry here" she laughed gently, Kagome agreed thankful of the offer; a construction site is no place for a child, even if he were demon.

Mrs Taishō left the kitched before returning with a begrudging Jaken, who grumbled about not being a baby sitter, nevertheless he finally obliged and that's how Kagome had found herself in this particular situation; sat in the fanciest car she had ever seen, being chauffeured of all things to her old crumbling property.

"I didn't see Sesshōmaru this morning?" Kagome stroke up conversation with the bug eyed man, who she suspected was most likely another demon in disguise; however the man seemed as if a cat held his tongue. As she arrived at her new home, she was surprised to see a few guys leaning against her outer wall, even more surprised to see one was Inuyasha, though he did not look happy at all, probably hung over.

"Thank you ah, Jaken right?" The house staff muttered a half felt 'don't mention it' as she left the car. "Something about that man seems really funny, he is way to opinionated in my opinion; must be one hell of a butler." Kagome pulled her bag over her shoulder before approaching all the men now congregated outside her establishment. Well let's get started she muttered to herself.

"Hi there, and what did I do to have such dashing fine young men standing outside my doorstep?" Kagome laughed at her lame joke, but Inuyasha looked less than amused.

"Miroku said he had a job for us, but now I also want to know why I'm outside your wreck of a place" Inuyasha shot a glare to Miroku, who held his hands up in defeat.

"My friend, she was being sarcastic in her greeting" Miroku added dryly, it was almost scary to see the letch be so firm to the younger Taishō son. "Lady Kagome, it is good to see you again" he walked up towards her with open arms.

"Less of the lady, creep" successfully dodging his arms, Kagome greeted the other members, and was surprised to see a girl hidden among them.

"Kagome, let me introduce you to the brothers Bankotsu and Jakotsu" The girl blinked at the two men, stood completely opposite in pose, the one named Bankotsu had long jet hair, braided and was very masculine; he was stood tall with arms crossed. Whereas the other, Jakotsu held a distinct feminine aura about him with shorter jet hair; leaning, with hand on hip and left foot up to keep him anchored to the wall. Bankotsu nodded to Kagome and Jakotsu waved fully thrilled to meet a new face.

"Then we have Hōjō" Continued the introductions.

Hōjō… Kagome eyes snapped up to the young man, smiling at her. He looked like another Hōjō she had gone to school with, a short headfirst guy with brown hair and brown eyes; however aside from the fact this Hōjō had dark blue eyes he was seemingly different; or so she thought. The doppelganger smiled sickly sweet before introducing himself, perhaps all Hōjō's were meant to be annoying she thought removing her hands from the rather forward man.

"Seems you have already met Inuyasha" Inuyasha elbowed the man who had said that with more innuendo than what was needed. "And finally Kohaku and his most delectable sister, Sango," Kagome was already reeling to punch the letch, he was clearly a womaniser. However a loud thump shocked the girl, it seemed the woman Sango had read her mind. Miroku laughed off the newly found lump now growing dead centre on his head.

"Hello everyone, I can't thank you enough for helping, really." Kagome unlocked the gate to let the group inside.

"Do not be silly Kagome you wished for aid, and we all accepted" Miroku placed a hand upon her shoulder before speaking to the recruited. "Everyone wants the bath house to be in operation don't we?" to Kagome surprise everyone nodded. What did this guy have on the group to help unpaid, she flicked her gaze to the womanizer coincidently flustering around Sango at that moment. She found herself shaking her head irritably at males in general; all the men dashed off ahead, each with different tools and cleaning equipment; she hadn't even told them what she wanted doing. This just left herself, the younger boy Kohaku and his sister Sango.

"Miroku is unusually serious today" the other female announced, Kagome flinched at the deadly tone of the girl beside her; Kohaku seemingly nodded at his sisters statement. "I'm Sango by the way" Kagome shook the girls hand and returned the addressing of names. The boy stayed quiet. "So running a bath house, mighty impressive if I do say so myself" she said,

"It is a bit scary, if I'm honest. I don't even know where to begin,"

"I think your 'beginning' in the right direction" the older woman said politely, "Can't run a business with a crumbling building, can you now?" Kagome agreed sternly and both girls laughed continuing to idly chat up to the bath house.

"When you two have finished chatting, how about telling us what you want doing to this place" both just glared at the dog eared boy, said ears flattened against his head in affect.

The rest of the morning was spent stripping the old floors, doors and windows that were beyond repair. The group seemed to have mingled well with Kagome, so much so she was enjoying every moment working on the house. The brothers Bank and Jak 'as they wanted to be known as', were absolutely wonderful people; despite his macho man aura, Bank was incredibly sweet and caring. Jak was just such a character; often teasing Miroku and Inuyasha, not to mention constantly refusing to do the heavy lifting in case he chipped his nail varnish.

Kagome had gotten along with Sango as if she were a sister, and when she found out Sango owned a small gym she couldn't help but ask for a membership straight away. Kagome didn't even care how much, at that moment it was like two birds one stone, she needed to work out and needed a work out partner and she just found it, Sango. Of cause Sango felt the same. Kohaku was very much like her own brother back home, and even though the boy said little, he still melted into Kagome's heart.

Kagome dodged all of Miroku's lecherous moments, Sango aided by bashing some sense into the man. It was at this moment; around the fifth bump on the noggin, that Kagome found out the man was in fact engaged to Sango nevertheless. She also managed to dodge the 'Hōjō' doppelganger and his hoard of fast approaching affections, he wasn't as forward as Miroku but he was still very much irritating. Though she didn't speak much with Inuyasha she felt closer to the strange man, he was much more caring than she first thought but still seemed lacking in house training; the mouth on that man, no amount of soap could ever wash it clean.

The sun began to fall lower in the sky, and the small group had gained three other helpers. It seemed Kōga and his two followers had stopped by to relay their findings on last night's incident, not surprisingly there was not much to relay, so they began pitching in some man power of their own into the renovating bath house; Kagome was surprised at how many friends she was making, it was simply wonderful, however she soon found she had another letch in Kōga, so what if she did think he was hot to begin with, he suddenly sprung this whole future mate thing and well she was just way too young to be married off.

Stretching from the long day Kagome felt a much needed take out was in order, when the others offered to pay for their share, she abruptly refused.

"You all worked so hard for me today, it would be my pleasure to by dinner in thanks"

"Fine, but can we get Ramen?" Inuyasha piped up, before Miroku pushed the boy over playfully, they all shared another laugh, but Kōga, it seemed he as well as Sesshōmaru didn't get on well with Inuyasha. What was up with that anyway? Kagome finally ordered Tai food. The feast went down a treat within the house, which was looking better too; after a few hours, and a few beers the two brothers Bank and Jak left for the night as did Miroku and Hōjō. Much to Kagome's delight, that doppelganger 'forever he shall be known as that' was just too much to cope with. Sango agreed that Kagome was in danger of the cursed triangles of love before he and Kohaku too took their leave.

Kagome was left with Inuyasha, not that she minded; the younger Taishō seemed to be lesser drunk than the others. As she began washing up the eating utensils and binning the take away cartons, she heard the young male potter around her home. Kagome was so happy with the progress, the new lined windows kept the house warmer and the floor felt so much safer to walk on. The whole downstairs had been cleaned top to bottom, which also made the rooms less stuffy in smell; all in all job well done for the day.

Meanwhile elsewhere,

"Jaken" His voice was always tightly commanding when recruiting the smaller male forward.

"Yes my lord?" the taller male brushed his snowy hair away from his face; it was clear the man was displease.

"Bring the car around" he stated before leaving the large leather chair, which spun with the weight now lifted from it. Yes the male was in a particularly displeased mood. The small imp like man stuttered many things before rushing out the door to deal with the request. The car speedily appeared at the front door, where the impatient man waited. Without warning he walked to the driver's door, opened and ejected the bug eyed male, leaving him flat out on the cold concrete, eyes left with confused spirals.

There was something not quite right inside the expensive car, despite being impeccably clean as per usual; the male couldn't put his finger on it. After an hour of driving, window cracked a little, the moisture in the night's air keeping the driver refreshed, he crept up to the city.

Another red light, another change in the engine; just resisting slowing down so abruptly and then it clicked; gold eyes reflected in the central mirror, seizing up the left rear seat. It was faint, but it was there; the young girls scent clung to the flawless black leather, a sweet relaxing scent. Pulling away from the light, the man began the routine journey to a tucked away house; a house that once stood strong against so many.

"Two visits in two days, what an exceptional occurrence" chuckling into the glass of red he began circling; Mr Taishō awaited his son to waltz in predictable, Mrs Taishō rolled her eyes at the 'also' predictable predecessor, before continuing her grooming of the fox demon boy.

The door gracefully swung open, revealing a peeved Sesshōmaru.

"Father"

"Ah son glad you're here, it appears Shippō has need of a lift back to Kagome's, unfortunately your father's been drinking" the man sneakily walked towards his wife. "You don't object do you? Great" he spoke before awaiting any objection. A surprised Shippō suddenly was left alone in the kitchen with an unmistakably peeved dog demon.

* * *

2,217 words

* * *

Please, please, please, review! Thank you to those who keep review you are all amazing and I love you! :')

I just want to say, I cannot tell you have happy I get when I read any type of review, it is almost the drive to continue.

I also want to say I am aware I have no continuity with updating, I am a very busy woman, but I WILL Update, so stick with me.

Again THANK YOU SO MUCH :'D


	9. The Feel

Chapter 9 – The Feel

* * *

Shippō sat to the left; sunset orbs settled on the small boy who was far away in thought, a slight movement grabbed the older demon's attention. The boy began fumbling with his hands in comfort; Sesshōmaru knew he was a force to be reckoned with and yet that beloved female child followed him to the ends of the earth. That dull niggling ache formed once again settling at his nasal bridge, pinching the pain away Sesshōmaru went back to ignoring the child, who seemed content by the ignorance.

"You would be in your right to fear me, but unpredictably the conception irks this Sesshōmaru" he sighed into the steering wheel. Shippō's emerald eyes peeked to the man uncharacteristically leaning back, hand outstretched but relaxed nevertheless on the black wheel. The fox demon waited for the car to pull to a halt, a red glow illuminating the dashboard; gently he clicked his seatbelt and proceeded to the front, settling in the passenger's side he looked to the dog demon. Sesshoumaru met the gaze of the adolescent fox boy; his usual stoic mask clouded by an unreadable expression urging its way forward from the molten orbs.

"You don't have to speak so properly if you don't want to; there's only me here to hear" Shippō offered gently, the dashboard brightened to green and the older male continued his drive. Sesshōmaru considered the younger males words, could he speak so informally it was a habit drone in so many years ago, it wasn't that he was incapable; but did how one spoke really matter so much? He didn't think so, nevertheless perhaps the regal mannerisms only added to the boy's discomfort, a scent very much unappealing in such close proximity. Perhaps he could give it a try at least.

"Alright, however I have a proposition in exchange for the dropping of formalities." Referring one's self as I, instead of this Sesshōmaru was indeed difficult to annunciate, yet testing it on his lips was all in good practice. Shippō didn't speak but kept his gaze earnestly on the ever changing demon. With Shippō not intending to speak up, Sesshōmaru took up the opportunity "You must complete the ceremony." Those strong golden orbs glistened against the darkness, powerful and respected. The small boy swallowed an invisible lump, before sheepishly nodding. "You have much growing to catch up on" he offered once more, before turning his engine off, leaving a dead silence hanging upon the two; finally Shippō nodded, less noticeable than before, but permission regardless.

Inuyasha's ears perked up from the quietness of the kitchen, after his inspections he had returned to enjoy another cold alcoholic drink. Kagome watched with an unnerving glint in those sapphire pools, though her guests own amber eyes just looked irritated.

"What is it?" she asked between her own bottled tipples.

"Sesshōmaru" he growled in response.

Kagome placed the bottle down, before making her way to the doorway. It wasn't odd that she couldn't feel the almighty demons presence before Inuyasha's; she guessed he smelt the oncoming, more than felt the impressive aura. Unlocking all the newly adorned latches, she opened the door for the unsuspecting guest. Sesshoumaru looked up from his accent to her doorway, he hadn't expected the woman to anticipate his arrival before, pausing from his musing he realized why she had known; stood leaning against an inside arch was the other Taishō brother.

"Inuyasha" he breathed, but all Kagome felt like doing was snort at the similar reaction.

"Sesshōmaru" she spoke between supressed giggles, not that he seemed impressed with the situation he did tare his eyes away to look back to the raven haired human.

"Lord" he bit out. But Kagome just raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you said you would drop the formalities?" Shippō muttered, so Inuyasha wouldn't overhear; however the male just growled in response.

"I'm sorry; you want to run that one by me again?" Kagome said testily, now adorning hands on her hips.

"This Sesshoumaru is lord, and you will address him as such around subordinates" he commanded boldly.

"Piss off; you don't rule any of us" the harsher tone of the younger Taishō snarled, but earned a growl from Sesshōmaru in retaliation.

"Ok, ok, the house just got renovated slightly; you two want to fight it out? Take it outside" Kagome walked away from the two, before beckoning the youngest male to come inside.

"Remember our agreement, Kitsune" the regal tone crept through the hallway, before the two brothers zipped out into the open air. Kagome ticked with irritation before setting on putting the kettle on, she needed tea; now.

"What's going on Shippō?" the female sighed into the teacups she was now carrying to the boy; she noticed he seemed more desolate than his usual chirpy self.

"Aside from the fact, Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru wish to kill one another like old times, not a lot" he lied and Kagome knew it and decided on giving the boy her best 'nice try' glare.

"Shippō please, tell me what is going on, why is Sesshōmaru being an ass?" again with her trained glares she waited for the boy to spill and he would spill; Kagome was good at one thing, and that was bribery. The boy sighed, and she knew she had won the first round.

"A long time again, Mr Taishō gave some of the rains to Sesshōmaru," when Kagome seemed not to be following, he supplemented "Mr Taishō is very old, and I'm not saying that to sound rude, he really is old. When Sesshōmaru threatened to overpower him, Mr Taishō retaliated by dropping some of his lordly duties to Sesshōmaru, However it then came to the lands knowledge that Mr Taishō had taken a mistress, a human. This at the time was seen as an act of disloyalty to the demon court." Kagome nodded eagerly to the story, "Sesshōmaru once again acted in what he was brought up to do, defend the honour of the court. Sesshōmaru and the general battled it out, it was said to be a brutal fight for dominance and power."

"So you weren't there?"

"Of course not, I am still only a child in demon life, that was way before my time, way before Inuyasha too" he spoke matter-of-factly to the female, "anyway, Sesshōmaru proved to be a worthy opponent to the great general, but he isn't named that for nothing you know; Mr Taishō beat his son and declared war on the court; a really big war I might add. However Mr Taishō obviously spared his son and this really angered Sesshōmaru; in his defence he could never kill his son, not when he had so much potential to be as great as himself if not greater. Apparently all Sesshōmaru had to do was let go of his loyalty to the demon court, which was supposedly supressing his powers, this was because of laws every demon had to abide by." Kagome was now shaking her head in disbelief, what a fascinating time that must have been and yet she was glad she never had to live in it.

"What kind of laws?"

"Just how you presented yourself; emotions were weak and that the demon race as a whole was more important than your own family, even Sesshōmaru's mother followed the court, much more than Mr Taisho ever did; it was said she never gave Sesshōmaru affection, not even when he was a baby. Moreover if your own son disobeyed the court you had obligations; it was treason to go against them and punishable by death" Shippō spoke that last part quietly. "Because Sesshōmaru failed to stop Mr Taishō and then to be saved from death by the victor; Sesshōmaru became a target to the court also, to regain his honour Mr Taishō gave him the alternative; kill or be killed."

Kagome was shocked; it was evident all over her face, her mannerisms her entire being was downright shaken. In a way, seeing Sesshōmaru with a dark back story, you couldn't really blame him for his personality.

"And what happened?" Kagome eagerly wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Sesshōmaru and Mr Taishō formed a great army, and took down the whole court. It's said that Sesshōmaru was so against the court in the end that he even took out his own mother, though that was just a rumour. Mr Taishō is still lord of the west, simply because he is still alive, well now you can resign but I think he is too proud for that."

"And Sesshōmaru" she questioned

"I think he does all the stressful jobs, because Mr Taishō is nice and relaxed all the time, whereas Sesshōmaru is well…" Kagome looked to the window forlornly.

"I do not need your commiseration, human" the cold voice racked through the room, Shippō jumped slightly. Kagome stood straight before closing in on the demonic guest, her eyes held his own with no bat of a lash.

"Tea" she offered politely, "It's not as fancy as your own personal blend, but it's the least I can offer for bringing back Shippō for me." With the smallest incline of his head she took off towards the kitchen, cups in hand to make another batch. "Would Inuyasha fancy a cup?" she wondered to herself out loud.

"Probably not, how badly did you hurt him this time?" Shippō spoke up acknowledging Kagome, and in turn asked his own question to the stoic demon; the two had followed the woman into the kitchen, Shippō now sat on a counter top, where the elder brother now leant against the back wall. Kagome whirled around when Shippō confessed the brothers had fought, actually fought in her house; two sets of eyes settled on the demon lord, but he didn't differ from his perch on the wall, nor did he offer an explanation.

Kagome passed the cup to the elder male, and then passed another cup to Shippō, the three kept silent for a little while, before Shippō announced he was going to go retrieve the sleeping bags from the small room. She couldn't object to the fact the boy probably didn't feel safe in that particular room, to be honest neither did she; when he left however Kagome seemingly felt nervous, this man now stood in her kitchen, aside from being tall, well-toned, and damn right gorgeous, he was possibly suffering from multiple personality disorder, and a bad case of waking up chronically on wrong sides of beds; but this demon was a lord, a lord in her home, who would have thought.

"I want to apologize, Lord Sesshōmaru" those golden orbs only flickered towards her in a slight interest; unexpectedly he shook his head ever so slightly.

"I have already been informed to perhaps lax on the formalities, you were unacquainted with the circumstances present and yet you offer yourself, more respectful than any human I have encountered." Kagome came to notice the words I'm sorry never seemed to leave his lips, yet in a way he was apologizing for his own conduct.

"You call that a lax on formalities," she joked, "I think there were more 'ostentatious' words in that one sentence, than what should be used this late in the night." Kagome laughed gently, but stopped when a slight smirk adorned the male opposites features, seems the puppy knows to jest, Kagome smiled honestly before excusing herself to check on Shippō. Oh that reminded her, "You called Shippō something, what was It." She pursed her lips in thought "Kitsune, that was it; what does it mean?"

"It is what the fox demons young are referred to as" he simply stated, she seemed to ponder this before smiling and leaving once again.

After he had finished the tea, he gently sat the cup down and began to exit the premises, the woman waving from the top of the stairs, struggling to do so, as her hands were full of sleeping covers. He bowed his head ever so slightly before shutting the front door to the odd female.

Yes, an anomaly indeed he mused getting into his car for the last time that evening.

* * *

2,030 words

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, but keep doing it my lovely readers :) FUEL THE FIRE IF YOU WILL! xox


	10. Tempting Naked Flame

Chapter 10 – Tempting Like a Naked Flame

* * *

Kagome sat against one of the many archways, located in the largest space of the bath house. Inside the bundle of sleeping bags was a small fox demon, snoozing away; oh how she envied him. Kagome pushed the closet screen to her open, revealing the largest full moon she ever did see; captivated by the beauty she continued to stare, if not but a little lost in thought; on recalling the little boy's story, she wondered to her own childhood.

_Kagome stared to the larger building, her large childlike pools taking in all of the splendour that was big school. Her trusty yellow backpack secured tightly on her tiny frame; taking a breath in she marched up to the doors with the other children._

_"Are you lost?" a boy about the same age tapped her friendly on the shoulder, "I am Hōjō." Again the boy held his hand out in a friendly manner. Kagome looked at him with a nervous feel bubbling up inside, she fumbled a reply._

_The boy had been overheard by the other children, they all seemed to respect the boy, and now were looking over his shoulder to the smaller prey he had approached. Kagome gulped_

_"Kagome" she stuttered her own name; the small locker room erupted in fits of giggles,_

_"She is 'lost'" one of the bigger kids yelled over the roar of laughter and girls singing. _

_Kagome really hated her name, why had her mother called her Kagome, the years of torment she received, the girls always singing the rhyme to ostracize her, the boys just laughing along before pushing her around the small circle the children had created._

Kagome wiped a single tear that slipped past uninvited. Sure the first day of big school had felt like the days of primary, but she had made friends quickly, and that boy Hōjō seemed to have taken a liking to her; gritting her teeth she recalled the many times he would offer up embarrassing trinkets, ones you would buy your grandmother, foot baths, special sponges and ointments. Hōjō had heard from her grandfather that she suffered from poor health; but in truth she was fit as a fiddle; her grandfather had always been a devious man. Smiling fondly of the memories she had of her family, she realised how much she missed her home.

Kagome reclosed the screen, before erecting another barrier, this time being such a large room she expected the task to take it out of her a tad. Once completed, Kagome pulled herself to bed and snuggled closer to the demon child, tomorrow she would tackle the rooms; once she could get the place someway up and running, she could treat herself and Shippō to a better life, sleep came quickly to the girl now with an empty mind and a life plan.

Pulling up to the luxury home he held, Sesshōmaru felt he could finally relax. The building was not traditional like the family home. He preferred it this way, the main lounge area he noticed was a lit. The lounge, a square region with four full windows on the frontal face, the space held a small kitchen, marble worktops with top quality furnishings, in an off white; a breakfast bar complete with again off white furnishings. The lounge was simple; a creamy fabric and birch wood suit dominated the space, in front of an expensive fireplace complete with guard and pokers. A small collection of bookcases lined the back wall, opposite the large windows. A wood panelled door, the modern twist to the Taishō's favourite hidden door feature, went off into a small corridor, which only held two bamboo plant pots and a long narrow window that looked over a lavish traditional garden. Illuminated in the hallway by the large window, were two replica panel doors which led to two bedrooms, complete with on suit. 

Sesshoumaru dropped his keys in the small reed basket at the front door, drawing his tie loose he walked to the kitchen intent on fetching a glass of red, which he hoped would ease the tension from the exhausting day he had, had. Sesshōmaru seemed aware of the silence; this could only mean he was alone, deciding to investigate he went towards the furthest bedroom of his home, not forgetting his glass. Pushing the door opened, his assumption was confirmed; the girl was most probably with his father, along with Jaken.

It was no uncommon for the demon lord to not trust his senses when concerning Rin, she had assimilated so well in his home, that he now could smell her there even if she was not; and in truth he was too tired to use up any more of his yōkai. Sesshōmaru retreated back into his own room for the night.

"It surprises me it took you this long to pursue my whereabouts" a female voice rang out from the far corner to his private space. Stepping into the ample light, from the dominating moon outside no less, she revealed herself; though the stoic demon already knew who she was. Pulling his tie free from his neck and leaving on a conveniently placed dresser, he went about his business.

"Though I am confounded as to how you managed to enter my home" he began softly; placing the wine glass on top of one of the bedside tables before lowering onto the large bed, "again" he added dryly, somewhat amused. "I trust you not to test my equanimity tonight, Kagura." A soft jingle from the woman's jade earrings signalled her shock to the tense demon, she couldn't believe how casual he was being with her. With an expectant sigh she approached the man.

"Is additional wine to hand?" she asked nonchalantly. A single golden orb opened from the reclined man, taking in the woman's appearance he accepted she was too in a state of moderation; her simple burgundy strapped dress clung to her figure like a glove to a well measured hand. He nodded to her question, before watching her leave in the direction of the kitchen; he followed after some mere minutes.

"So your back to scuffling with the Hanyō, how nostalgic" her voice tittered, the pair had now opted to relaxing on the larger of the cream sofas. Sesshōmaru sat upright, with the woman draped across him; her back against the opposite arm whilst her legs dangled over the usually unapproachable man. Said man grunted at her comment. "Oh really Sesshōmaru what was the reason for this time?"

"The typical" he commented in slight. Kagura chuckled once more, before taking both empty glasses away. Like a lion stalks its prey, the female approached the elder Taishō son; her bare arms ensnared the somnolent man, red painted lips brushed past on pointed ear, before she relaxed into her friendlier nuzzle. "Kagura" he snarled half-heartedly, but she simply ignored him. Gently the female kissed what neck was on show, delighted it was more than usual due to the unbuttoned collar; the recipient didn't respond; which only encouraged her to continue. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed; he was far too drained to be flippant with the woman, then again he was relaxed enough to remain passive. Giving the woman more access he'd made his decision.

The two fumbled around, locked in one another, before appearing back into the room they had earlier started in; Kagura's dress fell first, only to be joined by the various pieces of an expensive suit, the black and maroon a striking contrast to the oatmeal carpet. All lights flicked off leaving the house in a lifeless silence; by appearance at least.

A thud sounded three times, in the large bath house. Kagome scrambled out the sleeping bag startling the boy lying next to her. A pit pat of socked feet rambled about before the locks we pulled free of their holdings.

"Just a minute" she called, when the last lock was free, the twenty year old flung the door open. "Inuyasha" she spoke softly, the younger Taishō gave a slight nod and began his entrance, only to be knocked back flying. "Shit," Kagome pulled a face and released the barrier she had forgotten about. The female made her way to the male now against one of the furthest cherry blossoms, "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok" a rather irked puppy eared man retorted. "What was that?" the man looked at the woman whilst rubbing his aching head.

"A safety precaution" she simply stated helping the youngest Taishō to his feet. Inuyasha took the hint that she didn't want to tell and allowed Kagome to help him into the Onsen. It was when she went to close the door she noticed Miroku and the brothers, Bank and Jak; waving to the three she retreated back inside, leaving the door open.

"Good morning my lady, and might I say what lovely garments you wear today" Miroku smiled with that known glint, Kagome went red in the face, of course he was commenting on her frog nightclothes. Shooting him a death glare she retreated to the baths with new clothes for the day in hand atop her yellow towel. Bank smacked the man a back of his head at the crude welcoming. Miroku shrugged to the three men and Shippō now looking at him in irritation.

"She's now going to be in those baths for ages" Shippō commented with a sigh.

Kagura left the bathroom in a completely different outfit, to what she had worn last night, her tight fitting sports suit again complimented her lean figure, and the rich evergreen colour complimented her dark eyes. Sesshōmaru seemingly had already left, leaving strict instructions for Jaken to accommodate the unexpected guest; apparently Jaken was use to the request as breakfast had already been prepared for the woman.

"I take it he's been called to work early" Kagura probed the small bug eyed man, who only nodded before continuing polishing the silverware. However with the master of the house hardly home, it was more for show than anything else. "Guess I'll be leaving then" rising from the breakfast table, the female left; just like that. Jaken sighed into his pointless chore, he didn't understand that woman; she knew the lord didn't want her in the same way she wanted him and yet she would always find her way inside; but what bothered him the most, was she always left surprised that he never stayed beyond the night. Jaken watched the woman walk down the driveway, her steps heavy with obvious upset; when she neared the connecting road she disappeared with demonic speed.

Sesshōmaru leant against the largest tree in the small bit of forestry left well inside his father's domain. A small clanging from the blacksmith Tōtōsai echoed around him, but it wasn't enough to supplement a headache. He enjoyed his excursions to the forest; it was simply a reminder from days of old, the polluted air of the city void in the open space of green tree tops; the muggy air from the hot baths, which gave the air a smell that was so fresh and clear that the stoic demon could relax into his solace for once.

Kagome relaxed into the baths, her forgotten muscles screaming in pleasure with the warm water lapping up around her; the floor really wasn't a comfortable sleeping space. Even though the air was crisp in the early spring morning, the waters heat was enough to continuously send a vibration of pleasure up the woman's spine; yes she didn't want to move just quite yet.

Sesshōmaru breathed in deeply, his lungs filling with the muggy freshness; in opposition there was a hint of another scent trailing through the clouds of steam; a sweet scent, not at all sickly, no this was nonetheless purely inviting; a hunger deep within him sparked his predatory instinct, a quiet zip of fabric waved through the air, a soft ribbon flutter one could say.

Kagome rose from the bath, her body wrapped in a thin sheet of linen now clinging to her like a second skin considerably contrasting hiding her modesty due to the tight moulding.

Sesshōmaru perched himself on a covering tree, with a graceful swoop of a clawed hand he pulled aside one of the many branches currently hiding him, his trained nose located the sweet smell in an instant; he should have been surprized that such a sweet smell would be coming from 'that' woman; however he was not. Golden eyes fixed on the woman's every move, the simple way her fingers danced across her milky arms, soap lathering upward; the way those same fingers nestled in her thick raven locks pulling her hair free from delicate rounded ears. Sesshōmaru turned his head away, hoping his eyes would follow straightaway; but a fool's hope. The raven beauty stood, revealing the cotton covering, crinkled from the sudden pull aloft. With the slightest of bends, the linen crept ever closer to the curves; a battle had begun in the demon, heat was settling in.

Pulling her hair to one side she continued to dip the long tussled locks into the water; with her crystal blue eyes twinkling with the waking mind, hair pooling in the small currents made by a light breeze and her skin slightly pink from the heated waters, there was no denying she looked almost ethereal despite only undertaking honest routinely actions.

Kagome was undoubtedly oblivious to predatory eyes, and he knew it; should he look away? It was only gentlemanly to do so, could he look away? It was only natural for him to gape. How he prayed for divine intervention. The small branch held back snapped in his beastly struggle, though he was unseen those fresh eyes looked into the tree, straight at him. The beast in him wished for her to see, see, gasp, shudder and submit to him.

But the man, he only wished to be unseen.

Kagome let her aura spread out, the tickle of power butted against her own, so someone is out there, retracting her aura on instinct to run; should she run? Kagome once again pushed her aura out, adding the slightest purification, if the one out there was in fact Kōga as she suspected it was; he would have a nasty shock.

The auras clashed, raw power against that of carefully crafted and tamed; hers silently speaking; I know you're there, and the other simply retaliating distinctively you should submit, no you 'will' submit. Kagome scoffed, grabbing her neatly folded oversized cardigan, she slipped both that and her outdoor shoes before taking off towards the overbearing power.

Sesshōmaru smirked; the woman gives chase on a born hunter? Silently he slipped just far enough she could still touch the tip of his aura. "Let us see if the woman is worthy enough to locate this Sesshōmaru" he spoke arrogantly.

2,484 words

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, I am on holiday for a week, sorry for the inconvenience.

Please continue to review, it makes me super happy!

Also, I have been suffering with a migraine for better part of a week now, if there are a few mistakes please go easy, I intend to fix when I do not have a brain screaming at me every second.

(And I am wearing shades indoors, I'm just that cool ;D

Thank you LOVELY READERS!


	11. Casual Match

Chapter 11 – Casual Match

* * *

Kagome's exposed legs clashed through the undergrowth. The cold morning of early spring nipped through her; and the laces of her outdoor boots, whipped not so painfully at her pearly skin. Nevertheless with cheeks rosy from running, Kagome held the look of determination on her soft features.

A twig snapped throughout the silence around; amber orbs focused on the woman stood calculating her next steps, continuing to stand poised to attention. Her fingers rubbed at the sleeves of the ridiculously oversized cardigan she decided to throw on; suddenly a burst of power alerted his senses. So the woman's using a surprise tactic? True to predatory instincts Sesshōmaru only muted his power; he wanted a chase after all.

Kagome smiled, so she was being played with. Bending down to tie the laces to her walking boots, she just listened. Would he move, give his position away so obviously? She knew he was close, her power flicked back at her so quickly this time; it was only a matter of time now, a waiting game she had patience for.

Sesshōmaru watched intensely, the woman had completely stopped, for no reason at all just stopped and decided now was a best time to tie up her forgotten shoe laces; what is she up to? He did not like this, it was unpredictable. He did not like unpredictable.

Kagome laced her fingers around a small object to her left, still listening to any indication of movement.

Jaken paced the small office; after his master's departure early that morning, he fully believed Sesshōmaru to be working and yet the office was empty. To make matters worse, Mr Taishō had made an expectant visit, much to the imp like creatures grumbling, an impatient dog demon was no laughing matter. With no inclination to were the older Taishō son was hiding, Jaken made an erratic error.

"Lord Sesshōmaru isn't here at the moment my lord" he stuttered whilst looking at the taller man, he bowed low in respect when no words were spoken; Mr Taishō raised his mobile phone to his ear.

"Now where could that no good son of mine be?"

His small pocket in the silk he adorned vibrated intermitted. Kagome smiled; it was faint, but it was a noise nether the less, swiftly she launched a small rock in the direction and with a pit she hit the mark. Sesshōmaru stood stone like; she had hit him, actually hit him, with a rock no doubt! Gliding an elegant finger across the faint scratch he had received from the offending gravel flung with precision, he decided to end the game and would deal with whoever dared to disturb him later.

Kagome jumped when her contender stepped down from a high branch, his clothing a simple but expensive white haori and pant combination, far too relaxed she thought for such an important business man.

"Sesshōmaru?" Her breath hitched with the intense look he gave, she would never have pegged him for a peeping tom.

"I believe I stated to be addressed as Lord" he commented impatiently.

"And I believed you said as such, 'when in front of subordinates' and as I am neither…" Kagome stood firm, her oceanic orbs swirled with jest. Sesshōmaru gaze widened ever so slightly, the woman boasts to a demon? "Why were you spying on me?" she inquired so frankly.

"I was doing no such thing, not that I need to explain myself to such as you" dropping such formalities didn't come easy to the stoic demon, but he did assure the Kitsune he would keep their agreement.

"I'm going to ignore your discourteous conduct, because I'm more aggravated at your blatant dismissive attitude to the undeniable ogling." Kagome huffed at the long winded argument she taunted the man with, only ever so slightly "And yet, here you are, wanting me to believe you just happened to be relaxing in the only tree situated directly adjacent to my bath house?" Kagome shot a darker look to the man, finishing the look by resting both her hands on her hips, waiting on answers.

"You think too highly of yourself Miko; this Sesshōmaru has more interest in viewing the morning vegetation spring open in greeting the Sun." His amused glint only caused Kagome to grind her teeth further.

Jaken watched the dog general leave with an unreadable expression, before letting out a belated sigh of frustration; he felt far too old for this stress.

Mr Taishō, stared impatiently at his phone, so Sesshōmaru was too busy to answer him was he? What on earth was his son doing when he has such responsibilities? He pressed the green phone once more.

Sesshōmaru felt the buzz from his previous annoyance, taking the damned interfering piece of technology out, he flicked open the phone, not surprised to hear his father on the other end of the line.

Kagome, waited patiently for the demon to answer to his busy life. Surprised at how little the man said, or did not say to be more precise. He simply listened and ended the call snappishly. Kagome seemed to realize he was about to take his leave, bowing to the man who returned with a short nod, they left to go their separate ways.

Kagome now adorned her usual jeans and oversized top, she had begun cleaning the rest of the bath house with a robotic air about her; Miroku had said nothing about the fact, she had returned in such a state of undress, not to mention muddy legs; interesting he had to admit.

"Keep your eyes to yourself pervert" Sango muttered to the slacking man. She had just arrived at the Onsen and was hardly surprised to see the bar owner gawping at the only female available.

"My love; I would never ogle when such a fine beauty as you, is to be with me indefinitely" Sango scoffed, but blushed never the less; walking over to Kagome she embraced the girl in a friendly hug. Looking to the others who were already stuck in to the renovating, Sango noticed a particular off feeling erupting from the younger Taishō brother.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha" The older female asked so bluntly, Kagome stared confusingly before turning to look upon the situation. Inuyasha had opted to working as far away from her as possible, his body language was definitely rigid also.

"Nothing, I don't think anyway" Kagome offered honestly, Miroku cocked his head to the side; deciding this to be absurd he confronted Inuyasha.

"What's the matter old friend" he spoke softly, to not draw unwanted attention. Unexpectedly the boy turned abruptly, arms flailing in the air in irritation.

"Nothing" he yelled rather abruptly. Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Bank and Jak, why had the boy blew up all of a sudden? Kagome just looked somewhat mixed between angry and confused, she hadn't done anything! Everyone continued to just stare at him. "Tch, it's his fault!" he spat, still everyone continued to stare, this wasn't making any sense.

"Who's fault, Miroku's?" Sango asked what everyone did not dare to say.

"No… what, what has this got to do with Miroku?" the white haired boy questioned now equally confused. "I'm talking bout' Sesshōmaru, all up and around here, It's not right!" Inuyasha practically yelled the last part. Kagome's attention spiked as did her anger,

"Don't you yell at me, I haven't done anything to invite your brother's attention" Kagome spoke with such authority it was both invigorating and scary.

"Half-brother" Inuyasha spat, before storming out the Onsen. Kagome seething from the petty argument, stormed into her kitchen to prepare tea; if in doubt make tea, she mentally voiced her mother's words. Kagome took the time to think about the whole experience, taken from her pure content life, of a shrine maiden, to be put in an unfamiliar place like a sheep to wolves; everyone was fighting and it just washed over the girl. She wished to know what was going on around here, another chat with Shippō seemed to be in order, and quite soon.

Usually Sesshōmaru would have returned to the mundane existence of office blocks and paperwork, but he really felt calmer in open forestry, his father had barked orders to him about land treaties and the dreaded merging of land and lineage. A soft vibration from his mobile irked him from his relaxation for the last time, half expecting it to be either his father again he flipped it open in answer.

"What" he barked,

"Sesshōmaru papa, are you alright; have I disturbed you?" figures he thought, it would be Rin; feeling guilty for snapping unaware, he uncharacteristically apologized, however to Rin he always showed his softer side, he could not name why, but he did.

"No Rin, I was not expecting your call, I currently have time, what is it?" his voice much softer, he intently listened to the child's babbling down the phone.

"Sesshōmaru papa, grandma Miko is retiring, and I will have no job soon, what will I do after school?" such innocence he thought, he simply replied to leave it with him; her happy tone soothed him further before she ended the call. Flipping his phone back to a close, he rested his head back on the tree.

"Reminiscing of the past, my lord?" Sesshōmaru shot a glance to the one sat perched at his side. A familiar old face smiled warmly to the young demon lord,

"Myōga" he stated in acknowledgment. However he said little more, in fact he didn't reply at all to the other man.

"It's been so long, I had forgotten how splendid the simplistic landscape use to be back then" again Sesshōmaru said nothing, and Myōga seemed to not mind, nay expected as such. "Still this small slice of the old is refreshing to these old eyes" the old man chuckled before jumping off the tall standing tree branch, Sesshōmaru scoffed, easy for a flea demon no matter the age.

"Why are you here flea?" the stoic lord commanded. The old man quickly shot a look of mischief before commenting.

"I thought I would check in on the old bath house, it's inhabited once again" he responded with an air of knowing, Sesshōmaru always hated that about the man. Sesshōmaru wasn't buying his simple story, and the old geezer knew so. "Also your father wishes you to return to the office; rest assured young lord, your father doesn't know your whereabouts." At the moment he added dryly to himself, but Sesshōmaru had heard; Myōga smiled up to him, "Your secrets safe with me, enjoy your day now." Before Sesshōmaru could respond the flea jumped a great distance far away; always the coward he thought.

A loud scream erupted through the treetops, golden eyes shot open at the disturbance; it took seconds to register the sound came from the Onsen, without much thought he leaped towards the sound.

The old wooden building came into view, the steam from the baths gave the area a ghost like feel; Sesshōmaru came to a sudden realisation, Myōga; feet digging into the moist ground as he found himself coming to an abrupt halt. The cause for such an outburst could well be the old fool jumping in so casually. Shaking his head in utter shock at how easily he had jumped to the woman's rescue, what was happening to him? Suddenly he saw the object of his turmoil walk casually out into the courtyard, the passage way between the two separate large outside baths. Armed with large futons and one of those wooden dust springing tool, it was clear she was cleaning, perhaps the cause of the outburst. Taking a step in retreat, he slowly turned away before the woman spoke out.

"Stupid dog" after flinging the old mats across a fence, she began beating with such force to rid of the many years of dust that had accumulated. "What the hell is his problem?" Sesshōmaru looked at the woman with such disdain. How dare she talk about him in such a way? Tucking into a tree for cover he listened begrudgingly. "He is just so, URGH! Always on a permanent PMS trip that one," Whack. "Seriously there was no need…" Whack. "For…" Whack. "His…" Whack. "Crappy…" Whack.

A clawed hand wrapped around the blunt hand of the woman viscously misusing the odd dusting tool. Kagome jumped into the man now causing her to be sandwiched between him and the mat.

"This Sesshōmaru does not have PMS" he breathed, not liking the abnormal word on his lips.

"Are you spying on me?" She commented in a bored tone,

"This Sesshōmaru is not a teenage girl, and therefore cannot obtain PMS" he spoke deadly serious, ignoring her comment completely.

"I'm really not in the mood for all this today; first of all, how do you know I was talking about you?" she questioned pointing a finger offensively into his silk covered chest.

"You deny implying this Sesshōmaru is a stupid dog" folding his hands over his chest, to stop the woman poking.

"And magically you're the only dog demon? Are you that obtuse?" Kagome huffed in frustration, "Did I knock out your brains when I hit you earlier?"

"That was a fluke shot." He commented, again ignoring her questions.

"Not a fluke, a calculated attack." She responded.

"That is not the etiquettes of war" he stated simply, amused once more.

"Demon" she accused pointing at him; as if that answered everything. Rolling her eyes she sighed heavily "Why are you hear?" somewhat defeated she leant against the mat covered fence.

"You were alarmed" he stated, yet he deduced the woman wasn't satisfied with his response. "I believe Myōga was on his way to visit, he can be unexpected" he offered; that seemed to have gotten her attention.

"Wow, does everyone know everyone in this town?" she asked rhetorically, but got no response from the stone man. "What about the old man?" she finally asked.

"He is a demon, a senile one at that" he spoke hardly amused. Kagome wide eyed him.

"That would explain the way he jumped up the hill" she spoke to herself mostly. "Wait, why would I scream because of Myōga?"

"I had thought he would have just barged into… if not Myōga, why did you scream?" Sesshōmaru becoming casual with the woman was intrigued deeply.

"What the fuck?" both looked on the interrupter. Stood in the doorway was none other than Inuyasha, "You suddenly into humans, cos' you're spending an awful lot of time around her, which is just strange coming from you, bastard." Inuyasha snarled at his older half-brother, who snarled in retaliation.

"He was just in the neighbourhood Inuyasha" Kagome offered the somewhat cagey truth, which Sesshōmaru noted upon.

"Don't give me that shit, Sesshōmaru isn't the neighbourly type" he spat. Sesshōmaru remained dormant, well mute.

"I'm sorry, but what does it have to do with you anyway, we hardly know each other?" Kagome snapped this time, and the trio seemed to have gained an audience because of her heightened voices. Sango and Miroku stared wide eyed, mouths agape slightly. The brothers Jak and Bank didn't seem interested, and continued back inside taking the young Shippō with them, rather reluctantly.

"How pathetic," Sesshōmaru offered in the silence, a glint of amusement twinkled in the swirling gold orbs.

"Shut up" the younger brother shot to the all-knowing stoic lord. Somewhat confused Kagome just stood and looked to each demon boys.

"She is dead Inuyasha, in hell no less, where she belongs" The older brother's voice dropped to a deathly hum. Inuyasha suddenly looked pained, Kagome almost felt sad for the man obviously still mourning for someone he held dear.

"Don't you speak about Kikyō like that, you murdered her" Inuyasha launched at the elder demon, Sesshōmaru dodged effortlessly it appeared he was use to the fighting.

Miroku had had quite enough, with a fluid swish two long strips of paper landed on each brother, immobilising them instantly. Kagome stood jaw agape,

"A monk!" she yelled, to the now serious letch. A monk she mentally said shaking her head, who would have thought? Her eye twitched with irritation, so much for a simple day of cleaning.

"Remove this seal, immediately" Sesshōmaru barked, but Miroku seemed hesitant. Myōga made his appearance, stepping out from inside the Onsen, he rested an elbow on Inuyasha paused body, as it was low enough for the short aged man.

"It was at my request Lord Sesshōmaru, you two must not fight here; after all this is Kagome's only home" he spoke with a condemning tone to the pair, Kagome shot back to reality before pulling both sutras of the pair, Myōga retreated off the fuming young Taishō.

"Take. The squabble outside" she breathed with such venom. But both just stood unmoving. "Now" she finished an octave higher, she was done negotiating. Turning to the old man and monk, "You have some explaining," stepping into her home, she waited to hear the zipping sound of two grown men leave; however only one left, and she knew full well who the bigger man was.

* * *

2, 865 Words

* * *

A:N/ Revised chapter, Sorry I think it was to fast, didn't fit with the tempo I'm trying to set,. Don't worry some explaining will happen in the next chapter, ;D we like explanation chapters! College starts tomorrow, expect weekend updates at minimum. Sorry, Keep reviewing, it is AMAZING!


End file.
